The Mission
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: Mike and Emily are sent off to Japan by Ji for some important mission posing as a married couple. But it isn't a plan very well successful. Feelings are revealed, battles are fought and monsters are defeated. Read and enjoy.(Complete!)
1. The Fake Roles

**_Hello everyone. Today I have a gift for all of you for your constant support...these digital cookies...(::,::,::,::)...Enjoy!_**

 ** _So here is a new story I just got an idea about. I promise I will complete my other stories but it's just a horrible case of writer's block._**

 ** _Read and enjoy and do review. I will give you more cookies...choco chip cookies._**

* * *

 **I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.**

* * *

 _ **Summary- Mike and Emily are sent off to Japan by Ji for some important mission posing as a married couple. But it isn't a plan very well successful. Feelings are revealed, battles are fought and monsters are defeated. Read and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER-1**_

All the rangers were relaxing in their rooms after a very tiring battle with the Nighlock which could be counted as the longest battle till now. They had aching muscles and a lot of bruises here and there but luckily no major injuries. It was instructed by Ji that they should rest to regain whatever energy they have lost.

It was 3:00pm when they all recieved a text from Ji calling all of them to the living room to discuss some serious issues.

All of them came and Antonio too joined them shortly.

"Come rangers! How are you all feeling?"

"Fine Ji...thanks. So what's up?", asked Mike.

"Ji, is everything okay?", asked Jayden a bit concerned.

"You all first get settled. I will explain everything".

Ji started after everyone got settled.

"Children, recently I have got directions from my sources in Japan that some unusual nighlock activity has been noticed in that place and they wanted me to send you to have a look."

"But Ji we can't leave this place. It's dangerous with all kinds of nighlocks trying to come up with strangest ideas to destroy everything",Jayden shared his concern.

"Exactly! That's what I thought. So what I have decided is that I will send two of you there as some sort of undercover agents so that the nighlocks don't suspect anyhting. The two of you who will be going are Mike, you and Emily."

"What?", both of them said at the same time.

"What a timing!", shrieked Antonio and everyone laughed.

"Why?", again two voices at the same time.

"Calm down both of you! I will explain everything."

"Okay!", again together.

"You both are amazing!", said Mia and everyone laughed again.

"Listen, you both are younger than others and we need younger two people for the work, plus Mike you are much easier to believe because I can't have Jayden, Kevin or Antonio to lie...no one will ever believe them."

"That's not true", argued Mike.

"Mike, did you eat the chocolate ice-cream from the fridge?", asked Jayden.

"No! I didn't even see it!", shrugged Mike.

"See ! you just proved my point. I gave it to you all personally in the morning", laughed Ji.

"Hey! You cheated. Not fair!", whined Mike.

"But why me?", asked Emily.

"Oh yeah Emily, I am sending you because people will trust you easily because of your body language and friendly behavior. No offense Mia, but Emily will, I guess, look as a perfect partner for Mike, because you look like a sister for him."

"And what exactly do you mean by partners?", asked Kevin reaching to the point.

"As in a married couple."

"What?", three voices shrieked together.

Emily,Mike and Jayden.

"Jayden?", everyone asked shocked.

His face grew serious as a deer caught in headlight a he cleared his throat.

"No, I was just wondering why they need to be married in order to go for a mission?"

"Not exactly married in real but fake so that Nighlocks don't suspect anything. They know that you all are unmarried. This will make our plan more safe."

"Ji, I am not sure I would be able to do it", said Emily _again_ doubting herself.

"Come on Em! it would be fun...", said Mike dreamily and everyone snickered aware of his big crush on her, everyone except Emily.

Emily was too shocked because Mike had called her _Em ,_ a name only used by Jayden.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Jayden's face fell but he did not say a word.

"Okay,...Let's give it a try", sighed Emily finally giving up.

"Okay done then! I have the marriage papers ready, you both go get packing and you will head out tomorrow to Kagoshima. Everything is planned. But Emily I guess you need to shop a bit", said Ji.

"Um...Mia?",asked Emily.

"I would love to Em, but I have to help Terry today, he is not well...Can you manage?"

Emily moved her eyes around and realized Mike had already left.

"WE ARE NOT GOING FOR SHOPPING!",declared Kevin and Antonio.

"Okay! Even I don't like shopping. It's just the situation guys!"

"I will come Em. Go get ready!", volunteered Jayden with a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course ! Anything for you!"

"Thank you Jayden!"

And all of them left. Emily went to her room and got ready to go for some last minute shopping...it was gonna be a long trip to Kagoshima!

* * *

 ** _So here ends chapter 1._**

 ** _Read and do review. I might or might not continue this story, I am not promising anything...all depends on reviews..._**

 ** _Will not say much today...just tell me how it was...Should I continue?_**

 ** _See you later...bye!_**


	2. Off To Kagoshima

_**Hello everyone! So here is the next chapter of this story...**_

 _ **Read and review.**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2- OFF TO KAGOSHIMA**

So the shopping trip with Jayden went well, or much better than she had ever been on with Mia.

Mia would insist on buying a dress but Jayden was too sweet the entire time.

Emily was in her room packing her bags and getting ready for "THE MISSION".

She had packed all the things in her bag and she thought she was ready when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

She turned around to see who has entered her room and discovered that the person was Mike.

"Hey Emily! All done?"

"Yeah I guess I am done...you?"

"Yeah I am all done as well. Can you please put these in your bags as mine are already full?

Mike gave a dozen of video games to Emily and smiled at her like a silly.

"Why the hell are you carrying these many video games? We are not going to a freaking Video Game Contest, Mike Fernandez!"

Mike was a bit startled by a shouting Emily and Ji came inside the room listening to her .

"What happened Emily?"

"Ji, I am glad you came. Look! Mike is carrying dozens of video games with him to a mission. Please stop him otherwise I am not going with him."

"Mike! You cannot carry even a single videogame with you. You are supposed to act all lovey-dovey and not a freaking Gamer you idiot!"

"Sorry Ji! I will remove them from my bags too."

Mike was too shocked to say anything else.

"Okay Mike and Emily. Your car has arrived which will take you to the airport. We all too are coming. Come downstairs , I will give you your new passports."

"Okay", the two said _again_ together and laughed.

Ji just shook his head and went away.

* * *

Mike came into the living room with two bags and Emily was dragging one of her bags from her room when Jayden saw her.

"Here let me help"

"Thanks Jayden"

"No problem"

And with this Jayden carried her travel bag to the living room and they all got seated.

Ji started by handing both of them an envelope.

"These are your marriage papers. Separate for you both so even if Mike loses them Emily you still have them."

Everyone laughed and Mike made a face.

"Here Emily, both of your passports!"

"But I guess we already have them"

"Yeah! but not as Emily Fernandez"

She blushed deeply at this mention and Mike couldn't help but smile like an idiot and Jayden flinched.

"What happened Jayden?", asked Mia.

"Oh nothing! An-An ant bit me".

Then Ji handed a very beautiful ring to Emily and said,"This would be your wedding ring Emily. Never ever remove it."

"Okay Ji!"

With this said she quickly put it on her finger and smiled looking at it.

"Beautiful!", Jayden said without realizing that he had sad it out loud.

"Jayden? You all well?...I mean you are acting super strange today. These frequent comments really don't suit you", Antonio remarked.

"No I am fine but Emily is looking beautiful, no I mean the ring is looking beautiful on her hand". And the others have no option but to agree as well.

"Thanks Jay."

"So now I guess you are ready? let's go! And Jayden bring your car as well because we won't be able to fit in one. And someone can travel with you."

"Okay Ji"

And everyone proceeded outside the Shiba house.

Mike was the first to get inside the Samurai SUV, followed by Kevin, who willingly invited Mia and lastly Antonio.

Ji took the driver seat and this left Emily all alone.

"Emily, can you travel with Jayden please?", asked Ji.

"Okay...No problem. Well so much for my good husband out there! Is it okay with you Jayden?"

"Of course Em! Come on. Let's get going."

Emily took the passenger seat of Jayden's red convertible while Jayden himself got in the Driver's seat.

It was 2 hours drive to the airport and the journey has just started.

* * *

 **Jayden's car**

Music was playing and both Jayden and Emily were all silent. Jayden initiated the conversation seeing Emily getting bored.

"So Em? You excited?"

"About what?"

"Your trip to Kagoshima."

"Jay!...that's just a mission...it's not like we are going on a holiday!"

"Yeah but still you will be with Mike!...you will have fun"

"I hope so, as long as he doesn't get video games there, we will enjoy and with Mike there enjoyment automatically follows."

Jayden laughed a bit and then suddenly asked," Will you miss me?"

Emily was a bit taken aback by the straight forward question but nevertheless answered," Yeah! I will miss you all."

Jayden was not entirely happy with the answer but decided not to sound too desperate.

"Keep calling okay and any problem immediately contact "

"Jayden we will be fine! Don't stress yourself. Mike is there and I too can take care of myself."

"Yeah of course you can"

"By the way you look beautiful today!"

"..um..thanks Jayden!", and Emily looked down blushing and Jayden just smiled at her.

"So we are at our destination Mrs. Fernandez!"

"Stop it Jay! I am still Ms. Shields."

"But you have to be that!"

"Okay! Okay fine let's get into the role!"

"Just the role?", Jayden asked innocently and Emily hit his arm playfully catching the sarcasm and saying,"Yeah! Just a role...at least for now. You never know what future brings."

And Jayden just nodded a bit sad after what she had just said.

* * *

They got their tickets and were ready to board the flight. They were just saying goodbyes to everyone.

"Take care Emily", said Mia lovingly and Emily smiled in response.

"Mike be a gentleman. You are a married guy from now on", Kevin teased.

"Of course Kev!", Mike beamed before putting an arm around Emily's waist,"I am all into the role."

"Don't harm mi hermana! I will kill you!", warned Antonio and Mike faked fear.

"Kids be safe and I will give you instructions every day on how to do everything planned. Just follow the instructions. You will be fine. Any problem, contact me and we will be on our way. GOOD LUCK!"

Both of them nodded with a sincere expression on their face after listening to Ji's words.

They now turned to Jayden and he just smiled before hugging them both and whispering into Emily's ear,"I will miss you!"

Emily smiled and replied,"Me too!"

Emily and Mike then entwined their hands and waved them all goodbye before boarding their flights.

It was gonna be a long journey!

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **So how as it? Tell me through reviews or PMs.**_

 _ **See you later in the next chapter.**_


	3. On the plane

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **How are you all doing?**_

 _ **Where are all of you? My notifications have not been that silent for a long time...seriously no reviews?**_

 _ **Come on, don't be shy...review freely..I won't kill you..hahaha**_

 _ **I am here with the new chapter...I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Do tell me...**_

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3- On the plane**_

Mike and Emily were currently in the plane and sitting next to each other. Well Emily was looking out of the window bored and worried about a lot of things...and Mike...well Mike was just Mike. He was playing with a small boy sitting next to them like he were a 4 year old and Emily was frustrated though according to her Mike was looking...cute.

"Hey! Boom...Boom...Boom!",Mike shouted as if pointing a gun at the boy and the boy faked to get hit and fell back before both burst into fits of laughter.

It was then Emily noticed the boy's mother strangely looking at Mike.

"Hey, You are married, right?",she asked Mike who was too busy playing with her son.

"Nah! You hitting on me? I am hot I know",Mike said casually before realizing his mistake and Emily's eyes went wide.

"What!",the woman shrieked in horror.

"Um...Mike...Mam, he is...um...excuse him...but actually my husband is suffering from a very rare disease wherein he acts more childish than his age...you know we are going to Kagoshima for his medicines only...Say sorry Mike!",Emily somehow managed the situation and glared at Mike.

"Oh yeah Mam, I am sorry!"

The woman then smiled and said,"No issues! Hope you will be fine"

 _"It's just a hope",_ thought Emily and snorted.

Mike was now still, super still because Emily had glared at him so badly that he lost the nerve to act childish any more. But some lines Emily said, or some words rather ,still circled his mind... _my husband...wow..._ how good it felt from her mouth and that too for him.

It was a 13 hour flight and they had been on the plane for just 2 hours. Mike decided to rest for a while when he saw that Emily was already sleeping soundly . He kept his head on her little shoulder and whispered lightly,"It's for the role".

She just nodded her head sleepily and he smiled before drifting into a sleep full of her and Emily.

* * *

 _What will she be doing now...is she okay?...oh god!...it feels so strange without her...when will they reach?...you know the answer idiot!...her room is empty...he has her now...what might they be doing?...oh god...he was so curious...but why was he so curious?_

Several questions plagued Jayden's mind. He was growing restless without Emily there. Not hearing her voice was similar to the day when her spirit was taken away.

 _Should I call her?...maybe she would be asleep...Should I call Mike?...no not him...he will just blurt out the mission on the phone while talking...will he be treating her okay?...again is she fine?...I should call...not call...call...not call...finally call..._

Jayden picked up his samuraizer and called on Emily's phone.

It went straight to voice mail. Jayden made a face like a 2 year old whose parents refused to buy him a candy and just decided to send a text message instead.

 **Hey Em! Hope you are okay. Is Mike behaving himself?**

And Jayden just threw the samuraizer away before himself lying on the bed drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Emily woke up and found her shoulder numb and rubbed her eyes and saw Mike sleeping on her shoulder. She smiled at how innocent Mike looked when asleep.

She tried to sit straight but Mike held her. She grew nervous as the other people were staring and she could hear some whispering like _How cute couple_ or some _awwws._

She blushed deep red before waking Mike up.

"Mike! Mike! Wake up..."

"Huh?"

Mike woke up rubbing his eyes and realized he had been sleeping for 2 hours.

He saw some drool on Emily's dress and immediately rubbed it apologizing again and again.

"I am sorry Em..."

"It's okay Mike but please no "Em", just Emily...I hope you understand"

"Of course I understand", Mike snorted.

"Oh hubby...please!"

Mike was startled but soon realized that a man was staring at them.

He took one of Emily's blonde locks and tug it behind her ear saying,"Of course sweetheart" before giving his signature grim and Emily too smiled and blushed.

She then checked her phone while Mike plugged in the heaphones and closed his eyes again.

She was very happy to see a message from Jayden.

 **Hey Em! Hope you are okay. Is Mike behaving himself?**

She inwardly chuckled and replied back.

 **Yeah Jay! I am fine...well talking of Mike...um...;-)**

Jayden was luckily on his phone when she messaged him and he was beyond happy when she replied.

 _Jayden/ **Emily**_

 _What did Mike do?_

 ** _Um...he just almost blurted out that he was unmarried and asked a woman if she was hitting on him..._**

 _What? How did you manage?_

 ** _I told the woman that he is suffering from a rare disease where he acts childish and we are going to Kagoshima for his treatment...lol...:-P_**

 _hahaha...That was good! So what are you guys doing? All lovey duvvy!_

 ** _Nah! Well he is my hubby of course;-p_**

 _Em...don't go into the role that much...hahaha..._

 ** _Of course silly...I know that. What are u doing?_**

 _Um...nothing..._

Well ,"missing you" was what Jayden wanted to say but decided against it.

 ** _Wow...Jayden Shiba, you are not training?...hahaha_**

 _Seriously Em...I don't train 24x7...that wasn't funny!_

 ** _Why are you growing serious huh? I am joking...now, take your medicines...it's time._**

 _Em...you focus there. Mia is here to remind me of that and they are just fever medicines..._

Emily sighed. Of course Mia was there.

 _ **'kay, talk to you later...go have your food and don't tell Ji what Mike did**_

 _'kay...but why should I not tell Ji?_

 ** _Otherwise he will call him back and send you here. I want to be spend some time with Mike and you won't like to be here stuck with me...hahahaha..._**

Jayden immediately felt a deep pit in his stomach. She wanted to go with Mike and not him.

 _'kay I am not informing him. But take care , any prob call me._

 ** _Bye Jay:-D_**

 _Bye Em:-D_

With this Emily closed the phone and looked at Mike who was staring at her.

"You can speak"

"Who was it?", Mike asked her while pointing towards the phone.

"Oh...Jay, just asking how is it going?"

"You told him what I said?", Mike was afraid.

"Yeah...and he is on his way to kick your ass", Emily chuckled.

Mike grew more afraid.

"Emily...you aren't serious?"

"Of course I am not... he knows but it's okay...he won't tell anyone"

Mike hugged Emily and Emily was taken aback.

"I love you! I love you!"

"Mike what!", Emily shrieked.

Mike just winked at her and mouthed,"The role...the guy behind me is watching..."

Emily was relieved for now...but did Mike mean it? She didn't know...and doesn't want to know now...she just want to enjoy the trip and complete the mission...for now at least.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **So how was it? Some Jemily twist I see...but you will have to wait to see who wins?**_

 _ **Tell me how it was?**_

 _ **Do review...**_

 _ **See you later...**_


	4. Welcome to Kagoshima

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I know this is a very late update...15 long days...so sorry!**_

 _ **But I am also a bit disappointed because I got just two reviews..Thanks Sara Ford for that!...seriously is the story that bad huh?**_

 _ **Don't be shy to review...write anything you want! That will make me very happy!**_

 _ **Okay so without further delay this is the new chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Welcome to Kagoshima**

Mike and Emily reached Kagoshima at afternoon. The long flight made them very tired and now all they wanted was to go and sleep for a good long time. They checked out of the airport after taking their luggage and saw a car waiting for them as informed by Ji earlier.

They quickly went to the car and got seated at the back seat. The driver was wearing a black shirt and white pants with black sunglasses.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez. I hope you enjoy your stay!", he greeted them as a response of which Emily just nodded with a smile and Mike patted him on the shoulder only to be held back by Emily.

Emily glared at Mike and he just shrugged innocently. Emily then held Mike's biceps and put a head on his shoulder smiling and Mike played with her blonde locks. Both were enjoying the silent ride when Emily's phone went off.

It was Mia. Emily picked it up and turned to face the window. Both were chatting and giggling and Mike smiled shaking his head while he took out his own phone to go through some photos they took while on the airport and the flight.

Mike was on cloud nine. He had fallen for Emily they day they met and with each passing day the affection grew more and more strong. He loved her innocence, her ability to never give up and her dedication. She was the purest person he has ever met. The only thing he has feared so far was that Emily was maybe attracted to Jayden because she respected and cared for him more, but this trip has come to Mike like a golden opportunity, an opportunity to show Emily how much he feels for her and how important she is to him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Emily smiling into the phone and he noticed how beautiful she looked when the sunlight hit her. The gold colour of her hair multiplied a thousand times and the glamorous shine of her hazel eyes adding to the innocence of her face. He was definitely gonna make this trip worth it no matter what Emily feels for him.

* * *

It was afternoon and Jayden, Mia and Kevin were in the kitchen for lunch. Antonio was as usual out for fishing.

Mia and Kevin were talking and laughing and Jayden was sitting in silence, his hands supporting his chin and he was engrossed into deep thinking. Mia noticed this and told Kevin. Kevin nodded in understanding and walked upto Jayden keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Jayden?"

Jayden came out of his deep thoughts and looked at Kevin bewildered but quickly gave a warm smile and said,"Yeah...just thinking.."

"What?", Mia asked.

"Nothing...I was just wondering how silent the house has become after Emily and Mike left. We all barely speak that much"

"You are right you know...I really miss them", said Mia missing the hint of sadness in Jayden's eyes, sadness due to the distance from Emily.

Just as Kevin was about to say something the gap sensor blared.

"A nighlock? Jayden, what do we do now?"

"Fight him Mia", Jayden shrugged.

"No I guess she wants to say that Emily and Mike are not here so they would suspect something"

"Don't worry Kev...I have it planned...", Jayden smirked and drew out his samuraizer drawing two symbols, one in green and the other in yellow that produced two rangers, the yellow and the green.

"Wooohhh! How did you do that?", Mia asked happily.

"They are their power doubles", Jayden winked at her and they all went out into the battle.

* * *

Emily and Mike arrived at the hotel in half an hour. They went to the reception and Mike volunteered to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez checking in", he said with a smile and Emily too gave him a warm smile while they entwined their fingers.

The receptionist smiled looking at them and took out a key card and gave it to him while saying," Welcome sir and madam, here is your key card, I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!", said Emily and both went upstairs to their room.

They reached in front of room number 101 and took a deep breath.

"So here starts the mission!", said Mike while Emily just nodded.

He opened the door and inserted the key card into the slot and the room was lit. Emily gasped looking at the beauty of the room. Ji had definitely planned everything very well. The room was a deluxe room very well furnished and maintained with green and yellow walls...wow!

The walls had beautiful paintings on them and the lights were decorative, classy and hinting towards the Japanese culture as well.

"This is breathtaking Em", whispered Mike and Emily nodded with excitement. He closed the door and proceeded inside. There was a master bedroom and another room attached to it. The washroom was magnificent and elegant. Attached to the master bedroom was a balcony with beautiful potted plants all over it and the view outside was the city Kagoshima itself.

Mike went on and kept their bags on the bed in the master bedroom and Emily went to the balcony. Soft winds blew her golden locks and she breathed in fresh air while Mike came outside and stood beside her.

"So beautiful", she said so silently as if the beauty would be snatched if she would speak loudly.

"Not more than you", whispered Mike and looked at her. She just blushed and smiled looking down.

"I will wash my hands and face, inform others that we are here", she said while laughing and going inside.

* * *

The others had just returned from a very intense battle that had drained a lot of their energy. They were in the living room and Antonio too was with them. Ji was attending their injuries.

"That battle was a tough one...the power doubles are not as powerful as the real of them", said Mia holding her hurt shoulder while others nodded in confirmation.

"They are on a mission...it too is a necessity. Just hope they will be back soon, safe", said Ji.

Suddenly Kevin's samuraizer rang and he was shocked to see Mike's caller ID.

"He is calling me", he said while others looked at him like he has gone crazy and he just held the phone up while showing all of them Mike's funny photo on the screen.

He picked it up.

 **(Kevin/** _Mike)_

 **Hello, Mike?**

 _Yeah Kev, it's me._

 **Is everything alright?**

 _Yes, can you put the phone on the speaker?_

 **Of course , wait a second.**

 **Done.**

 _Hey guys, we are here at the hotel, how are you all doing?_

 **(Jayden) We are all okay...just returned from a battle, you guys?**

 _We are enjoying, Kagoshima is beautiful, thanks Ji._

 **(Ji) It's okay Mike, enjoy today, work from tomorrow.**

 _Yes Ji, how was the battle?_

 **(Mia) It was a tough one today, really tired.**

 _Keep going guys, we will be there soon **.** Is Antonio there?_

 **(Antonio) Yeah Amigo, I am here only.**

 _Great! Really missing your fish now..._

 **(Jayden) Where's Em?**

 _She is in the washroom taking a shower probably, you wanna talk to her?(Mike was a bit jealous)_

 **(Jayden) No, No, just asking...take care**

 _You too! Bye guys..I will ask Emily to call you later._

 **(Ji) Okay Mike, you also take care and I will call you later to inform about tomorrow's plan.**

 _Okay Ji._

Mike hung up the same moment Emily came out dressed into a loose T-shirt and shorts.

"Mike who was there?", she asked pointing towards the phone.

"Oh...the team, they just returned from the battle, pretty much beat up they are, call them later okay?"

"Oh..okay...you might want to take a shower?"

"Of course...let me grab my clothes", he smiled while Emily went to the balcony and sat there admiring the view.

 _ **Time skip**_

Mike and Emily were watching a television show when a loud yawn escaped Emily's mouth.

"Em...you sleepy?", Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah...a bit", Emily replied truly.

"Okay so we should go to bed I guess"

"If you want to see the show you can Mike"

"Emily, even I am sleepy now...let's shut the TV now"

"Okay", Emily lightly laughed.

They closed the TV and got dressed into their bed clothes.

Mike took the couch while Emily went to the balcony after wishing him Goodnight.

"Why in the balcony Em?"

"Oh...just the night sky, it's beautiful, you sleep", she replied sweetly.

"I will also come", Mike got up from the couch and both went to the balcony. The city was beautiful from there, decorated and wrapped into lights of all colors imaginable.

Emily looked up the sky while Mike just stared at her. Moon was throwing all it's beauty on her and her white teeth shone more beautifully in the night sky.

"Mike?"

"Yes Em?"

"Are we gonna complete the mission?"

"Of course Em!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am with you", he replied and Emily's gaze turned to him while he was smiling brightly.

Both looked into each other's eyes and stood completely lost in time. Nothing mattered at that moment, only Mike and Emily.

Emily was the first one to break the reverie and looked down before letting out a small chuckle.

"What Em?", asked Mike a bit amused.

"Nothing...good night...hubby!", Emily replied sticking out a tongue and going inside climbing on the bed.

Mike too chuckled and went inside and got settled on the couch and Emily turned off the lights.

She once again turned to the window opening to the balcony and showing the stars outside and whispered,"Good night Jay!"

She smiled and turned around while closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When it was night time in Panorama City, Jayden was outside in the yard sitting on the bench Emily used to sit on and play her flute. He too was gazing at the stars and smiling remembering her. The others were already asleep including Ji, so he found some time to himself.

"So beautiful!", he said and sighed.

It was a strange habit between him and Emily from the day they met, to wish each other Goodnight especially after Emily finishes her flute playing every night. Today she was not there, and Jayden felt a bit sad and lonely. He was worried about her, and he can't help it.

He had no option, he can't go there, nor can he see her but for one thing he was happy about, that they were under the same sky.

So he got up and looked at the stars before smiling once again and quietly said,"Goodnight Em!" and went inside.

He changed into his bed clothes and got in his bed, not forgetting to take his medicines and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **Do you like it? Guys it's a request to all those who are reading it...please review or PM me after you read my stories. I want to know how they are and your views are my topmost priority.**_

 _ **So, the first mission in Kagoshima would be revealed in the next chapter...**_

 _ **See you there...till then**_

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _V_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _W_**

 ** _Go down there and review..._**


	5. First Mission Explained

_**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and liked my story so far. I would be updating this story fast because I want to complete this story first and then take up the remaining stories.**_

 _ **Here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-First Mission explained**

Birds chirped outside and the sun rose above the horizon in the city of Kagoshima. Emily's eyes fluttered open and she turned around to face the window to the master bedroom. She smiled seeing that it was morning. She is always the morning person. She then looked towards the couch and found Mike missing.

She rose up from bed and looked around but no trace of Mike. It was just 6:00am in the morning. Where was he?

She got up from the bed and put on her bunny slippers and went straight towards the other room but still Mike was not there. The washroom too was empty. Emily was starting to freak out when she turned around the corner and reached the other side of the bed.

There was Mike, lying on the floor holding a cushion lovingly and smiling in his dreams. He probably fell from the couch. No matter what, Emily was not letting him sleep on the couch again.

But one thing she was sure of...Mike was looking really cute sleeping carefree on the floor. Emily chuckled lightly and then decided to wake him up.

"Hey Mike! Wake up"

But Mike didn't wake up.

Emily shook his shoulder but all in vain.

Emily pursed her lips and thought and thought and thought when an idea came to her mind.

She went to the table nearby and picked up a jar full of water.

Standing over Mike, laughing evilly, she emptied the entire jar on Mike's face.

"What the-", Mike woke up with a start.

Emily was just laughing hard and Mike could not help but smile as well at how pretty she looked.

"You were not waking up",Emily said in between giggles.

"So you decided to use the cheapest method to wake me up Mrs. Fernandez!"

Crimson colour crept Emily's face at Mike's comment and she looked down, but she didn't want Mike to see it so she decided to act like her normal self. She just looked up and again smirked.

"What?", asked Mike with an amused expression on his face.

Emily reached the table and held up her ape zord and started talking to it.

"You know ape, Mike is troubling me, not waking on time and not listening to me, what would you like to do? Inform Leo about it, your best friend Leo or just do what you want to do?"

Mike's eyes went wide when the ape zord started taking out Lion's voices, it was gonna definitely inform Jayden and the trip would be ruined. Emily then said," Let's not disturb Jayden about it...let's just wake him up easily". She winked at the ape and launched it over Mike and the ape started tickling him. Mike burst into laughter and Emily too was laughing whole-heartedly. She didn't realize when Mike got up and was now holding one of the pillows in his hand. She only opened her eyes when the pillow hit her on the head and she saw Mike laughing in victory.

"So mean!", Emily shouted and herself grabbed another pillow and started chasing Mike all around the room. They were laughing and hitting each other when Emily knocked off Mike and Mike fell on the bed. He caught hold of Emily's hand and she fell over him.

They were just centimeters apart and hazel eyes met the green ones. No one spoke a word, there breaths on each other's face and the fast pounding hearts were what they were able to hear. Mike raised is hand and took a blonde curl of Emily's hair and tucked it behind her ear and Emily looked down at his lips. She bit her lower lip and both started to lean in. Emily touched Mike's cheek and caressed it slowly. Green and Yellow, two colors roamed her mind and her mind quickly was full of all the moments they have shared so far, the affection Mike has tried to show her. She closed her eyes when they were too close to each other but suddenly a face came to her mind. A beautiful face, with deep blue eyes, smiling at her and a faint voice in her mind said,"Em..." and Emily stopped. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Mike's eyes were still closed. She took her free hand and put it over his mouth getting up in the process and disappearing into the washroom. Mike too got up from the bed a bit disappointed. He was damn sure some moments ago that Emily reflected his feelings, but he denied this fact now. He thought that maybe Emily was serious regarding the mission and that's why she is acting more lovey-dovey than before or maybe just maybe she needs time to think upon her feelings when he was just rushing into things. He was happy Emily stopped him at the right moment or he would have done something she would regret in the future. He smiled and got up going to the balcony to breathe some fresh air.

Emily was in the washroom unsure of what to do. She was facing the mirror looking into her own reflection and contemplating what happened moments ago. She was on the verge of kissing Mike, but she stopped...why? The blue eyes overpowering the green ones, the voice saying "Em" in her mind much more affectionate than the other voice outside. Why did Jayden's voice came to her mind suddenly? Why did she stop? She didn't know...How was she gonna face Mike out there after what just happened. Would Mike be angry? or mad? or sad or just disappointed...he would be anything but happy. Will thin ruin the mission?

She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. She ignited within herself a fire, a fire she wanted to face the challenges of life, a fire Serena's illness developed in her, a fire that made her do anything she wants. She would not ruin the mission. She again opened her eyes, washed her face and brushed quickly. She then exited the washroom and went outside seeing Mike standing in the balcony. She went outside too and stood beside him and said,"I am sorry Mike-"

But she was cutoff by Mike's giggling.

"What?", she asked confused.

"Nothing", replied Mike and faced her holding her hand," Not your fault...let's just forget it okay?", Emily just nodded,"and focus on the mission, what happened were just emotions overpowering situations, don't stress about it!"

Mike's gaze was very soothing and it calmed Emily a lot. She now felt much better than before. Mike was so understanding.

"You wanna take a shower? I will take after you, and I will order some breakfast too", Emily said.

"Of course and then I will explain you the plan for today", Mike replied and Emily nodded. Mike grabbed his clothes and went to the washroom while Emily went to the telephone and ordered their breakfast.

* * *

Jayden was in the outdoor dojo watching Kevin and Mia spar. Ji was outside and he had just finished training so he was watching them. Somewhere between attacks from the pink and blue he saw a spark, a spark between them and he smiled. He could clearly feel a bond between them, a bond he always wanted to share with Emily.

He looked down and shook his head. His priority at this moment was to defeat Xandred, but he could not help but think about her, his protective attitude has multiplied since the day she left.

He looked up again and focused on Kevin and Mia again, because he was helpless at that moment, he can't just run and go to Kagoshima even though he wanted to.

* * *

Mike and Emily were sitting on the bed having their breakfast and Mike was explaining her the plan Ji had told him the previous night. There was a map of Kagoshima in between them and Mike pointed to a particular place on the map.

"This is Amami No Sato, a famous tourist place here. This is the place we have to investigate first. We will go there as tourists among the civilians okay?"

Emily nodded and replied," Where exactly are the strange activities being noticed?"

"Most of the signals currently are from here only. So we have to go here first. We will put on the Bluetooth earpiece Ji gave us which will directly connect us with Jayden at the Shiba house. He will be keeping a track on us as well as the nighlock activities and would be informing us whenever there would be some danger. We will give the information to him and we don't have to morph. We will destroy the nighlocks, if we find any, only when they will confront us, otherwise we will just have to keep an eye on what exactly they are planning to do and explain it to Jayden so that Ji can coordinate from there about what next is to be done."

"Um...what if there is a nighlock attack at Panorama city, will Jayden not go?"

"Em! Ji will be on the receiver then, silly!", and both chuckled at this.

Emily silently prayed that there should not be any nighlock attack that day, she would get to be with Jayden, not physically but connected, it will give her strength just as his presence has given her in every battle so far.

"So, Emily, just have a talk with Jayden while I am going out to take up some things to hide our identites in case they recognize us...okay?"

Emily nodded and Mike went out. She picked up her phone and opened Jayden's contact. Her heart beat fastened, it was a strange feeling, she has called him a lot before but today it was a different feeling. She was nervous to talk to... _Jayden?_

She shrugged it off and called. Luckily he picked up after 2 rings.

 **(Jayden/** _Emily)_

 **Hello Em! How are you?** (he sounded a bit happy)

 _I am fine Jay, you okay?_

 **Yeah, I am alright, your voice is a bit hesitant, anything happened?**

 _No...No nothing, just worried about the mission._

 **Oh...everything will be alright. You will do great!** (And she felt relieved)

 _Thanks Jay, I hope you are right._

 **I am always right!**

 _So proud huh?_

 **Proud me? never!**

 _Okay..I believe you..hahaha!_

 **So, I guess Mike has already explained you everything?**

 _Yeah, you will be on the receiver I know_

 **You just remember me being on the receiver huh? missing me that much Em?**

 _Oh..no..I mean yes...oh god..I remember everything Jay!_

 **Hahaha! You are right, I will be here in contact with you. Don't worry at all. Okay, now be ready within an hour and then leave the hotel. When you reach there, call me. Hide your samuraizers and the ape and the bear zord.**

 _Okay Jay, I will keep that in mind. Thanks!_

 **No issues, always with you, and I am missing you!**

Emily was a bit taken aback by the sudden statement. She just smiled and replied

 _Miss you too!_

 **Bye Em, and take care!**

 _Bye Jay, talk to you soon! I will take care!_

She kept the phone aside and took a deep breath, time for the first mission in Kagoshima.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **So, tell me how it was...do you like it?**

 **It is the longest chapter so far I guess...I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it too!**

 **Next chapter probably tomorrow...so read and review or PM me...**

 **Till the bye-bye...see ya!**


	6. Amami no Sato, the first destination

**Okay! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6- Amami no Sato, the first destination**_

Emily went to her bag and took out the ape zord which was sleeping peacefully there. She lightly tickled the zord under its chin and the zord came to life. It made a sound looking at it's master and Emily smiled.

"Time to go for the mission"

It nodded when it recieved the command. Emily then kept it aside and again looked deeper into her bag to reveal something she was really missing, her Samuraizer.

She smiled looking at it , she was really missing morphing and fighting monsters. Should she morph now?...no...someone might see...she should morph...she decided, she wanted to feel the power she gain after morphing again, so she pulled it up and held it in a position they always do in the battle. The same instant another memory hit her. They all used to stand in the sequence - Mia, Mike, Antonio, Jayden, Kevin, Emily.

And then he used to shout "Back off nighlocks!"

Her strength returned just remembering the courage in his voice. She again smiled and then went around to close all the curtains in the room. When she was sure there was no way of looking inside the room she held out her samuraizer and shouted," _Samuraizer, Go, Go Samurai!_ "

Yellow light engulfed her, she was covered in the earth energy, and soon she was standing there in the form of the yellow samurai ranger. She felt happy, energetic and brave once she was in her ranger suit. Then came a knock on the door. Her heart stopped for a while but she relaxed when she heard Mike's voice from the other side.

"Em? You in there?"

She felt a wicked and evil idea come in her mind and she smirked from within her helmet. She cleared her throat and tried to make a scary voice and said," You fooled me green ranger! You tried to fool the nighlocks! The yellow ranger is with me...you won't find her!"

Mike grew very nervous and anxious outside. _Emily with the nighlocks? How?_...and then he realized that Em might be fooling him. So he just quietly opened his samuraizer and when he was sure no one was outside drew a symbol and smoke surrounded him.

Emily grew nervous about what Mike was doing. _Did he call Jayden? Oh no!_

Just as Emily turned around thinking that two hands appeared in front of her and a voice shouted "Boom!"

But what Mike expected, Emily getting afraid, didn't happen. Instead she grabbed him by the hand and pushed him down like one does in Karate! And Mike just groaned in pain while Emily simply smiled and said,"Power down!"

Once she was out of her ranger suit she went to help Mike get up while giggling.

"How did you know?", Mike sounded annoyed.

"I know how to defense myself, you know childhood tortures taught me that" Mike opened his mouth to say something but Emily cut him off," And if you want to ask why I was in my ranger suit, I was just missing this uniform"

Mike too laughed at this and shook his head. He then showed her the bag he has brought with him and Emily was confused about what all he has brought.

Emily's mouth hung open upon finding a big hat and glasses there.

"Mike, I have sunglasses", she said confused.

"Yeah, but these are bigger, will confuse the nighlocks, you know certain nighlocks are very fond of you, like that Negatron and Grinataur", Mike laughed and Emily laughed along with him.

"Okay, I will go change, Jayden said to leave in an hour", she replied and went away.

After Emily was all done getting ready she lightly knocked on the other room where Mike was getting ready.

"One minute Em!", he replied and Emily went to sit on the bed.

She was getting bored and played with the bear zord while Mike was there inside. Mike came out 5 minutes later and Emily's eyes went wide when she saw Mike's looks, while Mike just grinned like he always does.

He was wearing a light green shirt that didn't look gross like some other shirts of that color do. He was wearing blue jeans with black shoes. He wore a very cool pair of sunglasses and had fake small low-cut beard with light moustache. He looked completely different and unrecognizable.

"What happened to you?", Emily asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

"It was necessary Em, they will recognize me easily otherwise, by the way you yourself look very beautiful"

Emily was wearing a red knee length dress and the hat Mike brought for her along with red and yellow earrings and matching stilettos with the hat.

"But too much red?", asked Mike cocking an eyebrow and a bit jealous.

Emily felt her heart beat fastening but she just shrugged,"Will reduce the possibility that I am the yellow ranger"

"Okay come on, let's leave, come on bear!", Mike shouted looking at the bear zord in Emily's hand which jumped on Mike's shoulder after hearing the command while Emily put the ape zord in her bag and their samuraizers also there.

She though took out her phone and said," Oye Mike! let's take a photo"

Mike laughed and nodded his head while he came closer to her and put a hand on her waist while she put one of her hands on his chest and they took a very beautiful selfie which Emily sent to Jayden saying that they were leaving. They left the hotel and were off to the first mission.

* * *

Jayden was sitting on the reciever when it got connected. But he recieved a photo on his samuraizer as well.

He opened it and a deep pit formed in his stomach seeing both of them and especially the pose they were standing in there. Mike's hand on her waist... _how dare he touch her?_ and Emily's hand on his chest... _did something happen between them? Oh god, has he lost Emily forever?_

But one thing assured him that he was just jumping to random conclusions, which was the red dress she was weaing. It was a gift he gave her on her 18th birthday last year. He smiled looking at her and realized the truth behind his words when he had said," _Red will look good on you_ "

The receiver crackled and in came Emily's beautiful voice,"Hello Jay? you there?"

"Yeah Em, I am here, are you at the place?"

"Yes we are, Mike is taking tickets and just tell us where to investigate first?"

"Okay, just act as a couple, all happy and lovely,( _though it killed him to say that_ ), go along the edges of the huts located there, into the deep trees behind it, just be careful okay?"

"Done"

She replied confidently but Jayden's heartbeat was at the speed of a fast running horse. He was very afraid because if something happened to Emily that day, he would die himself. She was alone, well being with Mike was equal to being alone, he was here helpless just connected to her through a receiver.

* * *

Mike and Emily were really looking like a newly wed couple. Emily held on Mike's hand and many have complemented them so far on how cute and beautiful they looked together. They also took several pictures there because they didn't know if they would return alive or not but it was important to cherish and enjoy the moments to the fullest, maybe they will never get a second chance.

"Hubby, let's go there!", Emily beamed while smiling at Mike.

"Of course darling! anything for you!", Mike replied giving Emily a very light kiss on the cheek at which Emily smiled and blushed.

Mike was on cloud nine. This was so far the best day of his life, all alone with Em by his side posing as his wife and calling him hubby...man! God was definitely merciful that day for him.

Jayden on the other hand clenching and unclenching his fists tightly whenever he heard their conversations. He only imagined himself to be there with Emily calling him what she was calling Mike at that moment. The day Emily left with him, he was devastated, because he was sure Mike would do anything in his hand to make Emily fall for him during the entire trip and since Emily already had some affection for Mike it would be a piece of cake without Jayden in between. He had realized that he did not just like Emily but loved her, loved her more than life itself and no matter what he would never stop loving her.

Mike and Emily were in the forests or rather the large trees behind the small huts as told by Jayden. They had their zords in one hand and the other hand was on the earpiece to immediately contact if anything wrong happened.

They were walking together when some leaves rustled from behind. Mike turned around but nothing was seen.

"Did you hear anything Em?", he asked a bit concerned and a lot cautious.

"No Mike , nothing yet, I guess the nighlocks have left", she replied while scanning the area.

"Jayden, are there anymore signals?"

Jayden opened the map of Kagoshima which Antonio had connected to their morphers and the nighlock activity as well. He was utterly surprised to see the signals disappear which were there seconds ago. He retouched the map again, but nothing. Maybe the nighlocks really left.

"Mike...the signals just disappeared, be careful, I guess it's fishy!", he warned them now more worried about both of them.

"Don't you think they left?"

"They are not that big of a fool Mike, stay with Emily, be careful!", his voice was now shaking.

"Done!", Mike replied and went running towards Emily who was watching something from in between the trees curiously.

But before he could reach her two hands grabbed his mouth and his eyes went wide. The earpiece fell down and he tried to reach and touch Emily's shoulder but his hands were not as near. Mike struggled against the tight grip but all in vain. He tried to reach his samuraizer but it was not there...how come? Oh God! It was in Emily's bag! The bear zord too was thrown aside in the struggle and it was deactivated before it could make a noise or help Mike or inform Emily.

Something hard hit Mike's head and black dots surrounded his eyes while he blacked out. He didn't know what happened next.

Emily was looking curiously in between the trees towards a red liquid's pool sensing it to be sanzu river water not at all aware of what happened behind her back.

She said or barely whispered,"Mike! Come over here"

But no response. She again said,"Mike, come fast I guess I saw something!"

"What happened Em?", Jayden asked from the reciever worried.

"Nothing Jay! Mike! Where are-", with this she turned around only to find no trace of Mike.

"Mike?", she shouted again,"If this is a prank, come out, it's not funny"

She was a bit scared now.

"Mike!", she shouted again before she noticed something green on the ground beneath.

"Em! Where's Mike?", Jayden asked now standing and shouting into the reciever.

"I don't know Jay!", she shouted back and picked up the gren thing and her eyes went wide when she noticed the green thing to be the bear zord.

"Emily, I just lost Mike's signal! What's happening?", Jayden demanded now into his leader mode.

Emily was too shocked to see the broken earpiece as well.

"Jay-", her voice trembled.

"What Em, speak!", Jayden was getting red in worry.

"The ear-earpiece and bear-bear zord are on the grou-ground", she somehow managed to blurt out. She was all alone in the part of the world she was least aware of, without Mike, without anyone, with a broken earpiece and a deactivated bear zord in her hand, with Mike god knows where and in what condition.

"Emily! Listen, return to the hotel ASAP!"

"What about Mike?", she asked angry at Jayden.

"We will find him, don't worry, the signal in the region is getting stronger, leave as soon as possible, run Em run!"

"I am not a coward Jay!"

"Emily, we can't lose you, I can't lose you as well, please leave", he practically cried into the phone begging her to return to a safer place.

"Jayden, you mean we have lost Mike? No!", she shouted while a tear escaped her eye. She closed them to take a breath but no result, tears rolled down her cheeks and she broke down.

Jayden's heart fell listening her cries. He had to do something otherwise he will lose Emily forever. He too wanted to cry, to fight everyone, to reach Kagoshima, bring Mike and Emily and tell her everything he felt. _Telling her everything...yeah! it would work...he knew it was not the perfect time but the important time._

"Emily listen, Mike is safe, we are gonna get him back safely...just please return...for me?", he said calmly.

"Why Jayden? Tell me why?", she cried more...

"Because I love you Em!", Jayden said finally closing his eyes.

Emily's eyes flashed open and words escaped her mind, did Jayden just said it?

"Jay...", she said softly not believing a word he said, how can he?

"Just go!", Jayden replied before she could complete her sentence.

Emily looked down, clutched whatever she had left of Mike in her hands and started running. Jayden sighed when he saw the direction of Emily's signal exiting the tourist place. _What was he supposed to do now?_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **How was it? Do tell me!**

 **And the question is still open, do you want Jayden in Kagoshima or not?**

 **See you later in the next chapter!**


	7. Mike?

_**So, here is the new chapter...enjoy! Thank you all who read and followed my story!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Mike?**

Jayden rested his head on the back of the chair he was sitting on, deeply breathing with eyes closed. He didn't know what to do? He didn't know what came to his mind that he blurted out those three words so easily. They had, for the time being, lost Mike and Emily was out there in a totally different part of the world very vulnerable, though she is capable to take care of herself, but not in the mental state she was currently in. He opened his eyes, rubbed his temples and again took a deep breath. He knew what he said also affected Emily, but at least she retreated, otherwise she is the most stubborn girl he has ever met.

Many questions roamed his mind and he managed another glance at the map lying in front of him. The signals of nighlocks now very less at that place and the yellow dot indicating Emily's earpiece now near the hotel they were staying at. Jayden knew it was necessary for someone to go to Kagoshima, to help find Mike, who knows maybe they will lose their green ranger forever? But it can't be Jayden there, it would just add to the emotional crisis Emily was having at that time after Mike just disappeared and after what Jayden has just confessed. But deep down his heart he knew that Emily would insist on him coming to Kagoshima. He himself wanted to run there, but the decision was not a game of emotions, it was much more practical, someone's life was at sake and no matter how much Jayden wanted to be with her at that time, he was helpless.

He got immediately into his leader's role and shouted,"Ji! Mia, Kevin, Antonio! Come fast!"

He then prepared what to say or rather how to say the news that will shake them all to the bottom of their hearts. A very well laid plan crushing into pieces within 2 days of execution. He just cannot let that happen.

Ji and everyone else came running to the room Jayden was sitting in with worried expression on their faces. They all knew Jayden was keeping an eye on the actions at Kagoshima and the tone he has just used to call them has only deepened their worries because it only suggested that something has gone wrong.

"What happened?", asked Ji while glancing at the map.

"The yellow dot is near the hotel? Isn't she supposed to be at the spot told?", asked Antonio while he studied the map.

"Where's the green dot?", asked Mia when she noticed Mike's signal missing.

"Mike!", shrieked Kevin with eyes wide.

"Jayden speak!", Ji was now restless and Jayden's silence was not helping at all.

"Ji, guys, we lost him", he finally said releasing a sigh.

"What do you mean lost him, where's Mike?", asked Mia now shock evident on her face.

"Jayden what happened? I am gonna call Emily if you don't open your fu***** mouth", Antonio shouted.

"Don't call Em, she is not in a state to talk at this moment", Jayden practically shouted,"I will tell you everything"

And with this Jayden started the scary explanation of how quickly the things happened, how quickly the emotions flickered, how quickly the signal disappeared and how within a blink of an eye they lost Mike.

* * *

Emily was still, so still with no expression on her face. Her hands were loosely hanging at her sides with the broken earpiece in one hand and her bag in another. Her eyes were focused on the road ahead and her eyes were red with a puffy nose. The deactivated bear zord was in her bag with the ape that was instructed not to make any noise by her.

Many questions lingered her mind. She didn't understand why her life can never be easy-going. The moment she starts enjoying and being happy for a while, something unexpected turns up out of the blue and snatches all her happiness within seconds. She was wearing an appearance where her legs were dragging her body against her will towards the hotel. She was missing the familiar warmth beside her. Just hours ago, they were so happy, smiling, laughing, flirting a bit and enjoying their lives. She could not help but blame it all on herself, had she been with Mike at that time, no one would have attacked or at least she would have got a chance to help him. She could not imagine how much Mike would have struggled to reach her and what she was doing was just staring into a pool of Sanzu water without even bothering to take a look behind, to see if Mike was okay or not? Just maybe she would have saved him. She didn't know where he was now and she didn't want to count the possibilities of his survival. He might be captured, being tortured, or even killed at the moment. She might never see him again, she might never encounter those beautiful green eyes again, she might never see that beautiful grin again, and she might never hear that voice again, all because she has acted carelessly and recklessly.

She entered the hotel and continued to walk towards her room when the receptionist noticed her red eyes and puffy nose.

"Mam, you okay?", she asked concerned.

Emily's head snapped up and and she came out of whatever thoughts she was engulfed in.

"Huh?...yeah...I am fine", she managed to smile but she didn't have the courage to even fake a smile.

"Where's your husband mam?", the receptionist noticed Mike missing and asked.

Emily's heart hardened and more tears escaped her eyes at this mention but she managed to find an excuse and replied," He...um...left for a meeting...everything's fine"

"Oh-Okay, any problem please feel to contact", the receptionist replied with a smile feeling pity on her.

Emily lightly nodded and proceeded to her room. She reached the door, opened it lightly, inserted the key card into the slot lightning it up and closed the door behind.

* * *

Jayden has just finished explaining what happened at Kagoshima. Everyone was shocked to say the least and Mia could not help but cry.

"I knew this wouldn't work! Damnit!", said Kevin hitting the table nearby with his fist.

"Kev! Calm down, we will find him", said Jayden still having the hope to get him back.

"But how? and are you a bit aware what Emily might be going through now, I guess you know her well enough to understand that what she would be doing now is just blaming herself for what happened and sitting motionlessly wherever she is", Antonio stated.

"I know that Antonio, she wasn't ready to leave the forest at the first place", replied Jayden keeping his cool.

"And how did you manage to send her away?", Mia asked without looking at anyone with her arms crossed on her knees and eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mia, I guess thinking of something to help them is much more important than what I told her to get back to the hotel", Jayden replied not wanting any of them to know what he has said.

"Jayden's right!", replied Ji,"it's time for one of us to go there, maybe Mike is with the nighlocks, someone has to go and help Emily"

No one volunteered to go because they were not at all ready to face a sad and despondent Emily broken into a million pieces. When no one spoke a word Ji turned to Jayden and said,"Jayden, you decide who will go"

"Ji, at the first place, I won't go", he said very calmly.

Everybody's face moved towards him as the words escaped his mouth. No one was expecting him to say that, all they expected was just some "I will go!" or "I should go!" but no , what came out was "I won't go". But why? Everyone knew that Jayden was closest to Emily and Emily respected him the most. She has never declined what Jayden has ever said to her and who she needed the most at that moment was none other than Jayden. She won't trust anyone else.

"And before any one of you questions my reply I would like to say that my being here is much more important than being there with her, I might be her friend but being the leader is a duty that is above all relations. I can't leave the city like that with the attacks growing stronger day by day. You will need me", Jayden clarified and others just nodded understanding his point, well all except Ji who knew the exact reason why he didn't volunteer to go although he was himself suffering the most. He managed to glance at Jayden and Jayden just looked away. He too knew Ji had figured out the reason.

"So, who will go then?", asked Kevin counting the possibilities of Jayden nominating his name.

"Um...I guess Antonio should go?", Jayden said acting a bit confused though he was quite sure in his mind.

"Me?", Antonio asked shocked because he was least expecting himself to be nominated by Jayden. He thought that most probably he will send Mia because she is a girl and close to Emily as well, she can take place of Serena in her life at this moment. And maybe Kevin, because he knew Mike too well though their styles were different but still they were together since the beginning and Antonio has joined them in between.

"Yes Antonio, you, you will be perfect. And let me explain why. That's because firstly talking of the team as a whole, I would need Mia and Kevin to channel the Battle-wing in case we are not able to fight with the megazord since two of us are already not here and the beetle or the swordfish zord would be difficult for you to handle because you have not known them from the beginning. And other than this , if I send Mia there, it will bring back memories of Serena in Emily's mind and this would further worsen the situations bringing to the surface her past sufferings and the illness of her sister. And sending Kevin there I guess might be helpful to find Mike but, I am sorry Kev, it would not helpful to soothe Emily. I know Kevin is a big brother to her but she is more respectful to him than friendly as compared to you Antonio. You would be able to cheer her up... _when I would not be",_ he said while the last line was just a sad thought.

He stopped for a bit and then continued again,"I know as a leader I have to take tough decisions sometimes and similarly this is a tough call I am making. I hope you all understand my choice here and my reasons behind it."

Everyone nodded as they realized that what Jayden has said was all true.

"Okay Amigo, I will go and will try my best to calm down mi hermana and find Mike", Antonio said with a smile in Jayden's direction who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay so children, I guess we should get going, Antonio go pack your clothes, Mia, book the ticket of the earliest flight for Antonio, Kevin, please go and keep a check on the map for any trace of Mike or any suspected nighlock activity and Jayden, son, you go and have a talk with Emily, tell her that Antonio is coming and ask her not to leave the hotel under any condition before Antonio arrives", Ji said while others nodded their heads.

* * *

Emily was sitting on the bed, motionless, with her chin on her knees and hands crossed over them. She was engrossed into deep thinking. It has been six hours since Mike went missing. What was he going through now? How much she wanted him to come back, she wanted to hug him and never let go. A single tear escaped her eye as her eyes met the bear zord lying near her ape who was soothing the green creature. She has not yet found a way to activate it, she didn't have strength to try anymore. She again looked straight to the wall in front of her and she noticed a red butterfly shaped wall hanging there, very beautiful and elegant, wait...red?...and then her mind went back to her conversation with a particular red ranger, how 3 words simply carried her back to the hotel, how it was so simple for him to say and so hard for her to believe. He said it so simply, has it been the same feelings all the time, has it been these feelings only that overpowered him in every battle and that's why he protected her the most, has he loved her all the way when she thought that it was just maybe Mike with feelings for her. Jayden has never showed her anything that proves that he was in love with her. He would protect anyone if they were in trouble, and he would specially say "I am missing you" to even Mia if she would have been in her place. Then why did she feel that what Jayden said was all real and honest. She didn't know if she liked Jayden yet, it was too much a burden to even think of it when Mike is out there somewhere suffering. She was tired, tired of all the emotions she was feeling, love, sadness, confusion, anger and mostly disappointment, disappointment because she let Mike down, she let everyone down.

Just as she was thinking all of this her phone rang. She ignored the first 3 rings but had to look when it continued ringing. She realized that sitting idly would not do any good and it was time to repair what has gone wrong.

She looked into her phone and closed her eyes letting out a sigh seeing the caller ID of the person she was most hesitant to talk to at that moment. The name "Jay" on the screen made her more insecure and confused than ever before. What will she say? How will she react? But she had to pick it up, because it might be possible that they had found Mike and she might get a chance to help in finding him, to prove herself. She picked up the phone after taking a deep breath.

( **Jayden/** _Emily)_

 _Hello?_

 **Em! Where are you? Are you okay?(it hurt Jayden to see the sadness in her voice)**

 _Ye-Yeah, physically yes, but mentally I don't know. I am at the ho-hotel._ (Her voice was choking)

 **Hold on Em, everything's gonna be fine, don't worry!**

 _I hope so Jay, but_ Mike?(She was now crying again)

 **Shhhh Em, it's okay, he will be fine, now we have a plan we want you to know, is that okay?**

 _Yeah_

 **Now, one of us is coming to Kagoshima through the flight leaving in an hour.**

And then Emily said the words he was praying he should not face.

 _Are you coming?( Her voice hopeful)_

 **No Em, I am not(he replied sadly sighing)**

 _Why? Jay you can't do this, I need you!_

 **Em, the team needs me more, I know you understand it, I am more wanted here(He has to be strong)**

 _Jayden NO! Am I not important? is Mike not important?_

 **Emily, listen, you are important, but I am a leader before being your friend, even I want to come but sometimes duty is above everything.**

 _Jayden, am I just a friend? But I guess..._

 **Em, I am sorry I said that before but I never meant it(and this again broke Emily's heart into a million pieces)**

 _You played with my feelings? You tricked me to bring me back? Why?_

 **That's because you are the best friend anyone could get...I don't wanna lose you Em, believe me...but something as sacred as love, I guess, is not there...please forgive me!(he too was crying now)**

 _Jayden, how can you...I-I mean...forget it...so who's coming then?_

 **Antonio**

 _Okay_

 **You aren't mad at me, are you?( he was a bit scared of losing the friendship as well)**

 _Jay, I am too sad to be mad at anyone, so forget it, okay?_

 **We will talk about it later, don't tell anyone**

 _I won't_

As Emily said this the curtains on the balcony window moved a bit and Emily turned sharply around. She made a confused face and went towards it."Who's there", she asked.

 **Em, is everything alright?**

 _Yeah, it is, anything else you wanna say, I am not capable of talking to you more, I am sorry_

Emily was sure she could feel someone there in the balcony. She didn't dare to go there, it might be fatal and Jayden would worry unnecessarily over the phone, she quietly went over to the telephone and kept one hand on it in case she needs to call if anyone enters her room.

 **Yeah Em, please don't leave the hotel till Antonio arrives okay?**

 _Ye-yeah(she sounded distant because her eyes were glued to the balcony window)_

 **Take care!**

 _Yes, I will._

She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed and turned around to pick up a jar of water from the table. But she stopped midway when she heard a loud thump as if someone has jumped into the room. Afraid, she turned around very slowly and all her doubts escaped when she found out that indeed someone was there.

In front of her was standing no one but Mike, smirking at her , still in the same clothes he went missing in but they were a bit torn now.

Emily's face lit up to see Mike and tears escaped her eyes while she ran to hug him. She hugged him very tightly, now not to let go and she was crying her heart out. Mike was in front of her all well and alive. But strangely Mike didn't hug her back, this fact disturbed Emily and she let go of him with a confused expression on her face which immediately turned into horror when she noticed that the color of Mike's eyes was not green but... _red_.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Okay...so how was it? Longest chapter huh?**_

 _ **Don't worry...Jayden is not going to Kagoshima now...but he might go in the future...as you wish...**_

 _ **See you later in the next chapter!**_


	8. Confusion and suffering

_**Hello guys! Thank you all who like the story!**_

 _ **Thank you Bodysurfer27 and a guest I have here who reviewed. I am happy you like the idea.**_

 _ **So, here is the new chapter! Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8-Confusion and suffering**

Horror struck Emily's face while she took a step back. Her gaze fixed on Mike's face, which had an evil smirk on it, she gulped. Sweat started dripping from her forehead and she moved one of her hands in front of her face to clear it from the back of her hand. She gulped again, her eyes fixed on the red pair of eyes in front of her...something was definitely gonna get wrong today!

"Mike!?", she managed to blurt out looking questioningly at Mike.

Mike smiled , faking it to be a sweet one but it had a hint of evilness behind it, and sweetly replied,"Yes Emily?", while taking a step forward towards her.

"Mike! snap out of it", Emily shouted as she took two steps behind searching randomly without looking anywhere but Mike's face, any potential thing to be used as a weapon if, under any circumstances, Mike attacks her. But she could not hold anything.

"I am not into anything sweet Emily", Mike replied with more evil tone coated on his tongue as he continued moving towards Emily while she was just moving backwards. From the corner of her eye she noticed the ape zord looking curiously towards them and her samuraizer lying beside it. Damnit! No symbol power or morphing then.

"Mike stay away!", Emily shouted back while Mike just snorted in response while continuing to move towards her. The ape immediately recognized the expression of horror on her master's face and launched itself at Mike from behind. But as if Mike had already sensed something from behind he flew a hand to his back without even bothering to look behind and caught the ape in between his fingers trying to crush it while groaning.

Emily's doubts were confirmed seeing the weird noises Mike was making looking at the zord. This was not the Mike she came to Kagoshima with, this was not the Mike she had just kissed, and this was definitely not the Mike they had lost hours ago. The ape was struggling against Mike's grip and Emily noticed it.

"Leave the ape, your business is with me, leave it alone", she shouted without thinking and her eyes went wide realizing that she had just indirectly sort of invited danger to herself.

Mike looked up from the zord in his hands which was now deactivated due to the continuous crushing and struggle it was using to get out of his tight grip. Mike smirked again throwing the zord to the side not even caring to look where it went and said,"You are right, my business is all you today!"

And once again he started to move towards her. Emily was taking continuous steps backward and soon realized that it was a deadend for her. The wall was just behind her back and Mike just two steps away, with a hand extended towards her and an evil grin plastered to his face.

* * *

Antonio was in his room, all done packing when Jayden entered the room to see if everything was going alright. He came inside and stood beside him folding his hands over his chest and clearing his throat a bit. Antonio looked up from his bag and noticed him standing there. He didn't even acknowledged him and continued doing what he was doing. Jayden was confused, Antonio ignoring him?

"What the hell is wrong with you Antonio?", he asked now impatient.

"What is wrong with me? Ask that to yourself!", Antonio replied now looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Me?", Jayden asked innocently.

"Yes you, don't tell me you don't want to go to Kagoshima", said Antonio now pissed off.

"I don't, besides you are already going, what's the deal?"

"Jayden, you know it too well that my going there will not make that big a difference as your going will make. She needs you", Antonio replied calmly releasing a sigh.

"No Antonio, she is okay with you going there"

"She did insist on you coming there, didn't she?"

Jayden was speechless and he just looked down. Antonio shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder while he continued speaking.

"Jayden, don't do that to yourself friend. We can handle here, please go, I know you are suffering and you both need to be together in order to heal each other's wounds"

Jayden deeply took a breath and snapped up his head.

"Antonio, my duty is my first priority, she will be okay I know that, just do your best to cheer her up, and please find Mike, she won't be same again if we lose him"

"Jayden, you are still the most stubborn person I have ever met!", Antonio replied sternly and brushed past him holding his bag in his hand without even looking in his direction.

Ji was standing in the doorway listening to the conversation of the two friends and hid when he saw Antonio coming. He too shook his head when he noticed that Jayden has not moved a bit from his place, he was still facing the window with his back to the door and Ji was cent percent sure that he was crying.

* * *

Emily cringed when Mike was just some centimeters away from her face. She was looking to the other side with her eyes closed and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was thinking of a way to escape the room, to run and run and run till she reaches the safe doors of the Shiba house...wait doors?

Her eyes traveled towards the main door of the room while a plan formed in her mind.

"I am gonna kill you", Mike's poisonous voice spoke barely whispering and smirking again.

"No you won't", Emily replied confidently while Mike smiled in response.

"Mhmmm-Hmmm...let's see"

With this said Mike launched his hands towards her in order to to grab her neck while Emily did a side cartwheel escaping his hands and reaching the door. She grabbed the knob and tried opening it but all in vain. How the hell can it be locked? She tried pushing it, pulling it...but nothing. Then her eyes went over to the top of the door where a hand was on the latch of the door. Her gaze travelled along the hand to meet the same pair of red eyes she encountered moments ago with the same evil smirk plastered on the face. But how come he traveled so fast? From the extreme corner of the room?

* * *

Ji entered the room where Jayden was standing and softly said,"Jayden?"

Jayden's hand went to his eyes and he rubbed them while he closed them again to take a deep breath and turned around smiling,"Yes Ji?"

"You have been crying?", Ji asked already knowing the answer.

Jayden laughed it off and shook his head while he ignored Ji's question and said,"You heard the conversation, didn't you?"

Ji too smiled and replied,"Yes I did, and I am glad I did. Jayden you can go if you want you know, don't do this"

"I don't want to go Ji, believe me"

"I can believe for once if someone says that the sun rises from the west but no way in hell can I believe that you don't want to go to Emily, whom you so lovingly call Em, whom you wish goodnight especially every night after she finishes her playing the flute, whom you care for too much and who trusts you the most. She is in a very sensitive state now and I know the intensity of your willingness to go there"

Jayden snorted and replied,"You are wrong Ji, I just call her "Em", it's nothing special, and I just wish her goodnight because she happen to meet me at the corridor and I care for everyone on the team to the equal level and as far as her trusting me is considered, I guess everyone trusts me the same"

Ji knew Jayden can be the most stubborn person and he also knew how to deal with it.

"Then swear on your symbol power and tell me what did you say to her to bring her back to the hotel"

Jayden's eyes grew wide and he was caught off guard by the question. He wasn't expecting Ji to be so stubborn this time. He knew he had some feelings, but he didn't want to work on them or think about them for that matter and what Ji was doing was just forcing him to accept what he has been declining for a while now. Jayden had no option but to tell the truth.

He looked down, not daring to meet Ji's gaze and replied softly,"That I love her!"

Ji's eyes went wide though somewhere in his mind he had come to the know the answer before Jayden had even confessed.

"See Jayden, you are overstressing yourself, just accept it child, it won't do any harm"

"Ji, I never meant it and I told it to Em as well over the phone. She understands it, I had no other option but to trigger her emotionally at that moment for her to be safe, and speaking frankly, I didn't see any other option", Jayden snapped back.

"Oh god Jayden, you are too confused yourself and hurting others too? Son, accept it, you love her", Ji said being more stubborn and shocked to know that Jayden so easily told Emily that he didn't mean what he said? It surely added to her mental stress.

"No Ji, I don't, it's better you accept it! She is just a friend", Jayden replied back.

"Whatever son, but you will understand the truth very soon, you better keep that in mind. Love is not a difficult thing", Ji said while Jayden rubed his temples releasing deep breaths.

Ji started moving out of the room when Jayden fell on his knees finally losing the battle, surrendering and looked down while saying,"I just don't want to get attached, I have a duty Ji"

"Jayden, sometimes getting attached is the only way to survive, otherwise the life within you will subside, these are your father's words", Ji replied calmly while leaving the room with Jayden now lost in his own thoughts to contemplate his decisions and Ji's words.

* * *

Emily's face was now white in fear. The only way she had to escape the room now closed. She was sure it was her final day. Mike was something else, at no cost will he leave Emily alive. But she decided that she will fight till her last breath, even if it meant fighting Mike.

Mike launched himself at Emily trying to hold her while she just hit him hard on the stomach as a result of which Mike groaned and Emily ran towards the other end of the room. Mike grabbed a nearby vase and threw it towards her while Emily successfully managed to dodge and the vase hit the wall shattering into a million pieces. This intensified Mike's anger to another level and Emily noticed that his eyes were more burning red than before. He groaned again climbing on the bed and running towards her while she again slid in between his legs and rushed to the washroom. Mike followed her making loud voices of anger, of hatred, of revenge on the way.

Emily managed to enter the washroom before him and tried to lock the door while Mike continued pushing it.

"Open it, back off you bitch! I will eat you alive!", he shouted.

But Emily continued her struggle and she successfully managed to lock the door keeping her back to the door and realesing a breath while tears escaped her eyes.

"Jayden, please come, please...Ja-Jay!", she cried.

She thought she was safe for now but her thoughts crushed like mountains on her head when her eyes went to the window in the washrrom connected to the balcony.

"Oh no!", she said and excatly that happened what she had expected.

A loud glass shattering voice echoed in the bathroom as Emily covered her ears and eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and her fears returned as she saw the figure of Mike standing there in front of her smirking.

She caught hold of the glass brushstand and threw it at him injuring him on his biceps from where blood oozed out. Mike looked at it and groaned again while he came towards her gripping her by her hair and very violently htting her head on the washroom's wall. Severe pain captured Emily's forehead and she touched it to realize that it was bleeding badly. One more hit on the wall and before Emily knew what happened, she saw black dots in front of her eyes as she blacked out.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **Tell me through reviews or PM.**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	9. Antonio in Kagoshima

_**So, here is the new chapter...Thank you all who read my story...you guys are great!**_

 _ **And if you want any chapter in specific POVs, do PM me, I will write and post them.**_

 _ **Till then read and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9-Antonio in Kagoshima**_

Emily rubbed her eyes and groaned in pain. She very slowly opened her tired eyes, the light in the room disturbing. When she opened her eyes, at first it was a blurry view but it came clear in a few seconds. She saw two people over her, looking worried. But why were they worried?

"Huh? Where am I?", Emily said weakly trying to get up when she felt a deep pain on her forehead.

"Mam, you are fine, don't worry!", said one of the ladies sitting there.

Pain?..wait...and then everything came back to her. Mike! washroom! the brush stand! and oh god!

"No! Go away!", Emily shouted as if struggling against an invisible force. The two ladies there tried to stable her but to no avail. Emily was not at all calming down, she was shouting and kicking them, crying together and looked very afraid.

"Mam, we are the hotel staff, what happened? who did this?", one of the ladies asked.

Emily stopped listening this. The hotel staff?...oh no the mission. She gulped looking at them, no matter how devastated her mental state was at that time, she had to protect the mission as well as her identity from them. She thought of an excuse to make, but in a situation like this, it was hard to find an excuse.

"Oh...um...I am sorry", she said gaining some more time to think.

"Why are you sorry mam? Tell us what happened?"

"Oh..um...you know when I entered the room, I felt dizzy, then..um..I-I realized that I had...um...I had forget to take my medicines this morning...you-you know important medicines, and then my head started spinning, the va-vase shattered and...um...I-I went to the washroom to wash my face...and um..I-I saw a lizard...I didn't know what to do and I broke the brush stand...and...um...before I knew I hit the wall...and um...I guess you know the rest", Emily said shrugging and smiling, "I am sorry!"

The staff was shocked listening to this. It took them some time to digest the information but they came back to reality once they understood the entire scene.

"It's okay mam, you rest, shall we call a doctor?", one of the ladies smiled and said.

"No it's okay, I guess I am fine now... _till Mike returns_...and I will pay for the damage", Emily replied happy that they believed the lie and a bit guilty of causing the damage.

"Mam, you don't need to pay anything, it was an accident, but I am afraid you need to change your room so that this can be repaired, so here is the new key and please shift once you are comfortable and the pain is reduced", the other lady replied sweetly handing her a new key and pointing towards her forehead. It was then Emily realized that her forehead was covered in layers of bandage, the damage _Mike_ caused. It even hurt her now to call his name.

Emily took the key card and thanked them. Once the ladies were at the door she called them and then asked,"By the way, how long have I been out and how did you open the door?"

One of them replied and said,"Mam, it took you 12 hours to wake up and yeah we heard some sounds from you room and we banged for a long time. After no response we were forced to open the door through the duplicate keys and we found you in the washroom covered in a pool of blood"

"Oh-okay", she said and they left closing the door behind. This meant they didn't see Mike and he had left.

Once Emily was alone in the room she sat on her bed as silence engulfed her. She was now terrified beyond limits. She was all helpless, well sort of actually helpless with a so powerful and evil Mike out there with god knows what reason for killing her. She was crying and she hugged her knees. How badly she wanted to return to the Shiba house, to the safest place she has ever known, to Mia, to Kevin , to Ji, to Antonio, to-to Jayden...wait Jayden? He told her that Antonio is coming and according to what he told he should be here in an hour or so. That means she has to be strong for another hour or so. Emily's eARS were cautious, noticing every sound in the big room, looking for any signs of Mike's return and she was not at all shy to accept that she was very frightened. She did not have the nerve to hurt Mike more, the wound on his biceps still fresh in her mind, how much it hurt her at that moment, irrespective of what Mike was. She wanted to call Jayden but she didn't have the courage to explain it all. She just had a single way now...waiting for Antonio to arrive.

Emily got up and moved to search for her zord which had tried to save her, how loyal it was. She found it deactivated near the sofa. She picked it up carefully in her hands and put it besides the bear zord which too was found by her on the ground. Surely Mike didn't recognize it. She took her bag, her feet trembling and her heart throbbing, hung it over her shoulder and packing all her items closed the door of room number 101 after leaving it, never to return. She was now on 3rd floor at room number 304. She opened it and found that it was just as grand as the previous one, but it looked lonely with only Emily there. How much she wanted Mike to be there. Her heart was broken two times on a single day, one time by Jayden accepting that he never loved her and second time by Mike, attacking her so ruthlessly. Two of her best friends against her, why was God so merciful on her?

Emily was again crying, she was afraid that once again Mike would come out of nowhere and attack her and she would not be able to fight back. Her phone rang while she was thinking all this stuff.

"Hello", she picked up after around 6 rings.

"Mam, have you shifted?"

"Ye-yeah, I am yes, and can you please call me first if anyone wishes to meet me?"

"Of course mam, we will, and please feel free to call if you feel dizzy again or you face any problems"

"Thank you"

She hung up and sat looking into nothingness and waiting for Antonio to arrive, to solve all her problems, to bring back her Mike and take them back to the Shiba House.

* * *

After an hour or so, Emily's telephone in the room rang. She was sitting on the bed numb and emotionless. No particular thought in her mind. Not wanting to sleep but tired. She picked it up and without any emotion said,"Hello?"

"Mam, sorry to disturb you, but we have a visitor for you?"

Emily's eyes widened, was it Mike? no!

"Who's that?", she asked in shock.

"He introduced himself as Antonio Garcia, your relative, but may I know the relation please?"

Emily released her breath which she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes for a moment before replying,"Yes, he is my brother, send him in"

"Sure mam, here sir, you can go", the receptionist replied and Emily heard a thank you from the other end of the phone which was probably Antonio's voice.

She was now relieved, she was safe, at least for now, with Antonio here. A knock came on her door after 5 mins. and she replied again emotionless,"Come in"

And in came Antonio with a warm smile and a duffel bag in his hand.

"Hey chica, how are you?"

He went towards her to hug her very tightly and instantly Emily felt relieved. That was a warm hug, she knew it and it literally felt like home and all her worries left her momentarily.

Emily cried her eyes out once she was in Antonio's arms and this shocked Antonio. He knew that this type of crying only indicated something else, that something has gone wrong, other than what he was already aware of.

He caught hold of Emily's arms and released her from the hug. Emily looked at him and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"What happened?", he asked coking an eyebrow and noticing Emily's wound.

"M-Mike", she replied gulping and crying again.

"Emily, I know Mike is not here, you need to calm down", Antonio said rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"No, No, it-it's..", she tried to speak but words escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong hermana, tell me", Antonio asked settling her on the bed and himself crouching in front of her which reminded him of Jayden...how she wanted it to be Jayden in front of her at that moment.

"M-Mike came, Antonio", she blurted out before crying again not able to control herself.

"What?", Antonio asked shocked and she just nodded with red eyes.

"Okay Emily, you need to tell me everything and that too in detail", he said while taking a chair and sitting in front of her.

And Emily started explaining everything that happened, how she struggled against Mike's grip, how Mike's eyes changed color, how the evil smirk never left his face and how ruthlessly he crashed her head onto the washroom's wall and she was out for 12 hours. She cried again once the explanation was over and Antonio tried to calm her down with his one hand around her shoulder and a worried expression on his face.

"Shhh-shhh, it's okay...calm down", he said.

"What are we gonna do now?", she asked in between her cries.

"Firstly we should tell the others so that Ji could tell us something if this is related to the nighlocks and I will activate the zords again, you don't need to worry about that, okay?", he said smiling at her.

Emily gave him a warm short smile but a genuine one. He again crouched in front of her and said,"Believe me Emily, no one and I mean no one is gonna hurt you again till I am here, don't worry, I will protect you with my life, this is a brother's promise"

And he took her hand in his and gave it a warm squeeze before taking his samuraizer and calling Ji to inform what all happened. But Emily's mind trailed to some other place. The promise Antonio made moments ago reminded her of certain words that came out of someone's mouth during one of the battles.

 _"Don't worry, I will protect you"_

Jayden had said when the dirt hit him while he was trying to protect her and Emily sighed remembering it.

Antonio came back to her after 15 mins and said,"I have informed Ji, he is searching the archives for any clue, so we will have to wait, and...um...Jayden was not at home. He is at the Tengen gate for some work so I guess we will have to inform him separately"

"I can't", Emily said while shaking her head.

"Emily, listen, he's not gonna believe a single word if he won't listen it from your mouth and we are not exactly on good terms"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, forget it, just a small disagreement, but please have a talk with him", Antonio insisted.

Emily gulped and released her breath and finally said,"Okay I will"

She took her phone and went to the balcony while Antonio went to reactivate the zords.

It was night in Kagoshima, and the city ahead of her was shining. She smiled looking at it and wished that wherever Mike was now, he should be safe and most importantly alive. She didn't want to lose him. She now took her phone and opened the contact that said,"Jay"

She dialed the number and he picked up the phone after two rings.

"Hello, Em?"

"Jay..." and she broke down again.

"Em, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Jay...M-Mike.."

"Mike what?", Jayden was now restless.

"Mike came"

And Jayden's eyes went wide while Emily broke down again.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Did you like it? Do tell me!**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	10. Bonding and compassion

**_Thank you all who read and reviewed my story! You guys are great!_**

 ** _Okay, so here is the new chapter, read and enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _I don't own PRS/PRSS_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 10-_** **Bonding and compassion**

"What do you mean Mike came?", asked Jayden now extremely worried because Emily was crying.

There was no answer from the other end and Jayden was growing more and more restless with each passing minute.

"Em! Em? Emily? answer me"

"Huh?...Ja-Jay, he came, an-and attacked..(a cry)..I shouted..I fought...his eyes re-red...I called yo-your name...he attacked me on the head...want-wanted me dead...I don't kno-know what happened"

"Em...calm down...is Antonio there?", asked Jayden though he himself was beyond angry and was all red with the fire burning inside of him.

"Yeah, he is, just came, we-we informed Ji, where are you?"

"I am at the Tengen gate, for some work, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit, no major injuries though, but I don't think Mike will leave me alive"

"He isn't gonna hurt you Em, believe me"

"Yeah! Believe you, who left me when I needed you the most, who didn't even bother to come when I asked you to, who doesn't care if I am alive or not, because your position is what matters!", Emily shouted holding back tears.

"Em, it's not what you think it is..."

"Oh stop it! I know how it is...you and your place as the red ranger, that's all that matters Jayden Shiba"

"Em, listen..."

"Goodbye! Go lead the other rangers, I have Antonio here, I am not a baby!"

With this she hung up and Jayden closed his eyes in anger before throwing the samurazier away and shouting,"Damnit!"

Daisuke came inside hearing the crashing noise and picked up Jayden's samuraizer. He saw Jayden sitting on his bed, red in anger and cursing. He had some unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jayden, what happened?", Daisuke asked carefully.

Jayden turned around and faced Daisuke. He didn't know how to explain it all to him.

He faced Daisuke and said coming near to him," You won't tell anything to Ji, promise me that"

Daisuke looked at him questioningly but nevertheless nodded his head because he knew whatever Jayden will decide, it would not be a decision without judgement.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily was holding the balcony's railing and was crying. She had just taken out all her anger on Jayden...which was , according to her, very well deserved. Jayden was the least supportive to her at that moment, the person who has otherwise been always a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand whenever Emily felt down.

Antonio was watching from behind her and he himself felt sad and angrier at Jayden. He went to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Emily turned around hugging him.

"Antonio, am I wrong? You are my brother...you know me very well, tell me...", she cried while Antonio rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay Emily, that bastard deserved it", he said and Emily laughed.

"Now come on inside, I have repaired the zords, let's see if the bear zord can detect Mike's location", said Antonio and Emily just nodded and both went inside.

* * *

Ji was in the living room working over the map and locating potential threats in Kagoshima to warn Antonio and Emily about it , when Mia and Kevin came inside too after their training.

"Ji, any information?", asked Kevin taking a seat and drinking water from the bottle while Mia grabbed another seat and relaxed, deeply breathing.

"No Kevin, nothing yet but I am still searching, and I could not find anything about Mike's behaviour as well", replied Ji without looking upwards.

"I just hope Emily has calmed down a bit...I want to go and hug her", said Mia sadly.

"I understand Mia, but Antonio said that she is fine now, much better actually", replied Ji.

"By the way, when's Jayden coming?", asked Kevin.

"Oh, I don't know that yet. Let me call Daisuke", replied Ji.

Ji called Daisuke and talked to him while Mia and Kevin discussed some moves and battling techniques.

Ji hung up after 20 mins. and said," He is gonna stay there for some more time, working on a special symbol, but don't worry, he will come if there would be any attack"

"Oh okay, we are going for movies Ji, is that okay?", asked Mia.

"Yeah of course, enjoy!", said Ji smiling.

With this Ji and the others left the living room.

* * *

Antonio and Emily were sitting on the bed searching for Mike's clue and trying to communicate with the bear zord.

Emily yawned loudly and Antonio turned around to face her.

"You sleepy chica?", he asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess", she smiled," but let's complete the work first"

"It's okay, you can sleep, I will complete it, come on, relax, no worries now!"

Emily nodded and lied down on the bed covering herself with yellow covering sheet. Antonio contined his work shifting the laptop and the bear zord to the table and chair nearby. Emily looked at him and smiled. She said," Antonio?"

"Yeah",he replied without looking up.

"Thank you"

"Why?", he asked looking amused.

"For everything you have done so far! You are the best brother anyone can get"

Antonio smiled looking at her and went to her. He kneeled down besides her and kissed her forehead before saying," And Emily I can never get a sister better than you. You never make me feel that I am my parents' only child. You can sleep now, without any worries, your brother is here. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tony", Emily giggled.

"Hey! don't call me that", he laughed while resuming his work.

"Hahaha!", she laughed and turned around.

She again sighed and slowly said," Goodnight Jay!"

Antonio heard this and smirked before shaking his head and continuing his work not telling Emily that her and Jayden's secret was out...the secret of "Secret Goodnights".

* * *

Mia and Kevin were in the movie theatre watching a romantic movie and smiling. They were enjoying themselves and have grown a lot closer the past couple of days. But the beautiful moment was ruined the moment Mia's samuraizer went off.

It was Ji, there was a nighlock attack.

They quickly rushed out of the theatre and to the sight told by Ji who also informed that Jayden was already there with Emily's, Mike's and Antonio's power doubles.

They reached the place and quickly morphed as the others were already fighting moogers.

"Jayden! we are here!", Kevin said making their presence known but Jayden didn't respond, strange!

He shrugged it off and continued fighting the moogers. When all the moogers were finished they faced the nighlock.

"You rangers are going down", he shouted.

Mia and Kevin looked at Jayden to respond but again he was too silent.

"You are going down Nighlock", Mia said after Jayden's silence and she nodded at Jayden who nodded back.

Atleast he was nodding. The rest of the fight went well besides the fact that not a single word escaped Jayden's mouth which was strange. But when the time came to finally say those 5 words, luckily Jayden spoke

" _Samurai Rangers! Victory is ours!_ "

Mia and Kevin were relieved and Jayden immediately left after the battle without even saying a word to them. They thought that maybe he was in stress regarding the symbol, they knew Jayden very well and decided not to say anything. They went away to complete their remaining dayoff.

* * *

Antonio was working on the laptop and Emily was sleeping soundly. He was now tired, no matter how much he tried or how much the bear zord tried they found no trace of Mike.

He rested his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes momentarily when a noise came from the bear zord. His head snapped back to the screen and he saw a green dot there indicating that they had located Mike.

He saw the screen carefully and his eyes went wide when he saw that the location it indicated was "Panorama city"

He looked towards the bear zord and asked quietly cocking an eyebrow," Is it surely Mike?"

The bear zord nodded its head and Antonio buried his head in his hands before releasing a sigh. Only two words escaped his mouth.

"Oh God!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _How was it?_**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _See you later in the next chapter!_**


	11. At the Shiba house

**_Thank you all who read and reviewed my story...it's always encouraging to know that you are enjoying this story so far._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter too because I enjoyed a lot writing it. I know Jayden is not much in the recent chapters, but he will be there in the upcoming chapters! Don't worry...hahaha!...Read and Review!_**

 ** _I don't own PRS/PRSS._**

 ** _Chapter 11- At the Shiba house_**

Antonio was in a state of shock. He was confused about how to tell and warn the others. Though they were Samurai Rangers but still, the sudden news would affect everyone badly. He released a deep breath and looked to his side and saw Emily's innocent face.

He then looked down towards his hands. Should he tell Emily already? She was looking so peaceful and carefree, sleeping. It wasn't good for her to know this , atleast at this moment. Then he again glanced at Emily and stood up from his chair. He went to Emily's side and crouched beside her. He then looked at her and pursed his lips. What would Jayden have done if he would have been there in his place? Antonio knew that Jayden would have much easily handled the situation, Emily is close to him and he is the leader too. He knows how to make a quick decision in situations like this. But he was too much of a fool to refuse coming to Kagoshima.

Now it was all on Antonio to decide what to do, and that too quick because his friends and Ji were out there carefree in the Shiba House. They were definitely not expecting Mike to be there. Antonio again took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second and rubbing his temples. He then decided that he must do the most difficult task and take the most difficult step, tell Emily about it.

"Emily! Wake up!", he said sitting near her. But Emily did not respond. She was in deep sleep.

"Em?", he said again using her nickname.

Emily stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes and said in a sleepy voice,"Jay?"

"No Emily, it's me Antonio"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that my nickname made me think that it was Jayden", she said sadly and Antonio felt pity on her.

Emily was now up and sitting on the bed looking at Antonio's worried face. She knew something was wrong. Was Mike there? No, No way!

"What happened Antonio?", she asked carefully and Antonio again met her gaze. It hid so much pain, sadness and internal suffering that he could not find the courage to say everything straightforward. Why can't Jayden be here?

"Huh...Emily...actually..", he trailed off.

"What? Is Mike here?", she asked now in panic.

"No, no, Mike is not here but somewhere else", Antonio said very carefully not to freak her out more.

"Where?", Emily asked horrified.

"Um...first you promise me you won't panic", said Antonio.

"Promise, but tell me where he is", she said now worried.

"Panorama City", Antonio said closing his eyes and looking down. He expected Emily to shout, to shriek in horror, to grow more and more panicky, to shower him with questions or the worse, to cry but nothing of that type happened. He was waiting to tolerate an uncontrolled reaction but nothing came. He very slowly opened his eyes to see her but she was not there. Antonio's head jerked up to see where she was when he noticed her at the balcony. He rushed outside, worried that she was gonna definitely jump and shouted,"Emily! Don't!"

"What?", she asked confused turning around with one hand on the phone on her ear.

"Don't jump!", he shouted panting.

"I am not jumping, why on earth will I?", she said confused.

"What are you doing then?", he asked now double-confused.

"Calling Ji to inform him", she shrugged signalling at the phone.

"Oh-okay", Antonio smiled ,"I will call Jayden"

Emily nodded and smiled before turning back again and continuing on the call while Antonio came inside. He shook his head. No way in hell can he ever understand Emily completely. She was just like Jayden in these situations, always doing what is not expected. One moment she is so fragile as if she would break on a single touch and the other moment she acts so smartly and bravely that one actually doubts if she has bipolar disorder or not.

He shrugged it off and dialed Jayden's samuraizer. But he didn't pick it up. Where was he? Antonio tried again but no answer.

"Did Jay pick up?", Emily asked from the balcony.

"No!", Antonio replied back.

She then turned around again and after finishing her talk came inside. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"They are gonna be okay, right?", she asked Antonio who was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Of course , they will be fine, at least they are on alert", he replied.

"Ji said that Jayden is with Daisuke at the Tengen Gate, maybe some important stuff, that's why he didn't pick up, I mean what other reason can it be?"

"Yeah, you are right"

"He didn't meet Mike, did he?"

"Emily, calm down, Jayden would be safe!", he said when he noticed that all these sentences were escaping Emily's mouth because she was in panic.

"Hope so", she said looking down.

"I can never understand you both, just hours ago you shouted like you hated him the most and now you are here growing red in panic because he didn't pick up the phone", he said amused.

"Shut up Antonio, no matter if I am angry or not, it's our duty to warn him", she said blushing and Antonio laughed.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay, maybe Mike would be normal when he comes back here again"

"Hope so, and now you can sleep, I don't feel like sleeping anymore", said Emily though her mind was somewhere else.

"Emily, don't be afraid, it's all gonna be okay!", said Antonio worried.

"It's okay Antonio, I am not afraid, just worried, you can sleep, I will sit for some time I guess", she smiled and Antonio nodded before stretching on the bed and drifting into sleep.

When Emily saw that Antonio was fast asleep she smirked. It was time to put her plan into action now.

Ji and the others were in the living room planning on how to confront Mike. Emily has described the disguise Mike was in, the fake beard and the fake moustache and his clothes as well and hopefully he would be the same if he decides to come to the Shiba House.

"Ji, I guess we should go search for him", Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, I mean what's the use of sitting here and wondering if he would come or not?", said Mia agreeing with Kevin.

"No children, we just have you two and Jayden if there is any nighlock attack in the area. If I send you out there, there is a slight chance that you won't face danger. And if, by any means, you two are also captured and turned into whatever Mike is now, then the city would be the most vulnerable. I don't think Xandred would wait to attack in such a situation", Ji said disagreeing with the idea of sending Mia and Kevin out in search of Mike.

"Well, in that case, we will have to wait I guess", said Kevin while Mia just nodded agreeing.

Suddenly Ji's samuraizer went off and he saw that it was Jayden. He picked it up.

( _Jayden_ / **Ji)**

 **"Hello?"**

 _"Ji?"_

 **"Jayden, where are you?"**

 _"The Tengen Gate, what happened?"_

 **"Antonio tried calling you, you didn't pick up?"**

 _"Yeah, I was busy, what's the matter?"_

After this Ji explained to him what all was told by Emily and warned him to be aware and cautious, though the Tengen Gate was far away from the Panorama city but still, precaution is better than cure.

 **"Okay Jayden?"**

 _"Yes Ji, I will be fine, you all take care!"_

 **"We will"**

With this Ji hung up and told Mia and Kevin that Jayden was at the Tengen gate only and currently was safe. No potential threat there.

"I will bring something to eat", said Ji and Mia and Kevin nodded. But as Ji was about to rise they heard a loud crashing noise from one of the rooms in the Shiba house. They all grew alert and stood up.

"I guess our guest is here", whispered Kevin.

"Be careful", whispered Ji as Mia and Kevin took out their samuraizers and holding them in one of their hands slowly walked towards the source of the noise.

Ji followed them holding his stick in his hand. They heard several noises, groans, cry, laugh and other wild noises and they discovered that the source of this noise was Jayden's room.

They went to the room with the red Fire symbol on it, their leader's room and before opening it armed themselves with their spin swords. They opened the door and their guesses were true. In front of them was standing Mike, well the evil version of Mike, eyes red and everything else same as described by Emily, with the thirst of fight in his eyes, the want of death and the fire of some revenge burning though his entire body.

"Mike?", asked Mia.

"Mike stop!", said Ji.

"What are you all saying? Who is Mike?", he asked with the evil smirk on.

"You are Mike!", shouted Kevin.

"I am not Mike, where's her room?", he asked irritated.

"Who's room?", asked Mia.

"The blonde ones", he replied and groaned.

"Emily", Ji whispered.

"Back off!", shouted Kevin once again.

"If you want to get killed along with her, come on, battle me, otherwise tell me where her room is?", Mike snapped back.

"You aren't going to her room, Mike snap out of it!", Mia shouted.

"Shut up!", said Mike as he launched himself to attack her.

Mia dodged the attack and caught hold of Mike's arm and he groaned as her hands made contact with the wound Emily's attack had made earlier and fresh blood came out of it. He slapped Mia very hard on the face with his free hand and then attacked Kevin. Kevin escaped his grip and caught hold of his shoulders to stable him but he grew more violent and kicked Kevin in the stomach. Kevin groaned in pain and Mia attacked Mike from behind knocking him on the ground. Mike quickly got up and caught hold of her hand bringing it on her back and Mia let out a shriek of pain. Ji tried to attack Mike as well but was thrown aside by him. Kevin tried to make a symbol to knock Mike out but all in vain. Mike very easily escaped the impact area of the symbol and sent Kevin flying sideways hitting the wall and holding his shoulder which probably cracked. Meanwhile Mia had drawn out her samuraizer and had just activated a symbol which was flying in Mike's direction when Mike noticed it and he immediately did a cartwheel and jumped out of the window, jumping over the wall of the Shiba house and running into the woods.

 **To be continued...**

 ** _How was it? Do review and tell me what do you think of this chapter!_**

 ** _See you later in the next chapter_** :):)


	12. The Stranger

**_Hello everyone!_**

 ** _So, here is the next chapter. I see that I didn't get any reviews on the previous two chapters. Were they not good enough? Guys, you have to review so that I get to know if you are enjoying this story or not and if you are shy to review then you can PM me at any time._**

 ** _Thanks to all who are reading my story!_**

 ** _It took me 3 days to write this chapter, the longest time I have ever taken to write any chapter. I hope you all enjoy this._**

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

 ** _Chapter 12- The Stranger_**

Antonio woke up rubbing his eyes and yawning deeply. Surely he was too tired. He hadn't slept since he arrived at Kagoshima. He woke up and sat on the bed and realized that it was morning outside. He checked the time and saw that it was 6:00 am . He got up from the bed and looked around the room, but didn't see Emily. He then went to the balcony wondering she might be there. But Emily was still not there. He shrugged and came inside thinking that she might be in the washroom. He went to his bag and took out his towel, with his clothes and toothbrush. He then sat on a nearby chair till Emily comes out.

He started talking to the bear zord asking for Mike's location again but the bear zord gave no reply. Maybe it couldn't connect to him. He frowned and started humming a song looking at the room's decorations when his eyes fell on the table where Emily's samuraizer and the Ape zord were. They were missing. He got up from his seat and went to the table opening all the drawers but still there was no sign of them. His hands flew to his forehead as he cleared sweat from there. He was growing nervous. He looked here and there frantically and shouted,"Emily!"

No response. Where was she? He then went to the washroom and tried knocking on the door, but the door was already open. He walked inside but still Emily was not there. He came out and went anxiously to the telephone in the room. He dialed the reception. The receptionist picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"Did Emily Suzuki leave the hotel?"

"Sorry sir, but we didn't have any Emily Suzuki staying at our hotel"

And then the Mission came to his mind and he groaned.

"Sorry, I mean Emily Fernandez, this is Antonio Garcia, her brother"

"Yes sir, she checked out earlier saying that you would be staying longer"

"What?"

"Sir, is there any problem?"

"No...I mean did she say anything else?"

"No sir, she said that her stay is over and you would be staying for a while"

"What? How come?"

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah...I am fine..thanks"

"Your certainly very welcome sir"

With this he hung up and buried his head in his hands. Did Emily return to Panorama City already? But why didn't she inform him about it? Where is she?

He got up to inform Ji immediately and ask him if Emily informed him about anything. But as he was going to pick up his phone, he noticed a paper beneath his own samuraizer. He quickly rushed to it and took it out. He opened it and gasped as the first thing he saw was that it was signed by Emily.

Ji was in the infirmary bandaging Kevin's shoulder when he got up. Mia was in the bed nearby cradling her hand which was too bruised.

"Ji?", Kevin asked getting up.

"Kevin, I am happy you are up, how are you feeling child?", Ji asked worried.

"I am fine...are you hurt?", he asked Ji.

"No, I am fine too, but Mia is hurt a bit and you broke your shoulder bone"

"I will be fine but what about Mike?", he asked looking down.

"He ran away, we were not strong enough to catch him", said Mia sighing.

"Mia, don't blame yourself my brave girl, it isn't your fault. Actually whatever power possesses Mike has provided him an extra edge over us because the way he fought is not the way we have known Mike's fighting skills", Ji explained.

"But still Ji, I can't imagine how Emily must have felt when she faced him alone and why is he behind her?", said Kevin worried for his little sister.

"Surely it was terrifying for her and honestly I don't know why he is behind her. I just hope the reason comes out before he finds or attacks Emily again", Ji said sighing just as his samuraizer went off. It was Antonio.

He picked it up quickly.

( **Ji** / _Antonio_ )

 **"Hello Antonio"**

 _"Ji! Are you guys alright?"_

 **"Well yes and no!"**

 _"What why? What happened?"_

And Ji explained him whatever happened some hours ago. Antonio was horrified to know that Mike attacked them so ruthlessly and he was behind Emily, the reason being unknown to all of them.

 _"Ji, I am so sorry for all of you, I hope they recover soon...but there is a problem here"_

 **"What happened? Is Emily alright?"**

Mia and Kevin's eyes went to Ji with worried expressions on their faces hearing what Ji had just said.

 _"Well Ji, Emily left"_

 **"What do you mean Emily left?"**

 _"Ji, I was sleeping and Emily said that she wasn't sleepy so she would sit alone for sometime last night, but when I woke up this morning she was gone. I contacted the reception and they informed me that she had check out informing them that her stay was over"_

 **"What? She didn't inform us either! Have you called her?"**

 _"Well I can't"_

 **"Why?"**

 _"Because she did leave a note behind"_

 **"What is there in it?"**

 _"It's written-"Dear Antonio,_

 _I am sorry I have to leave. I know Mike wants me and I don't want anyone to be in danger because of me. I take the responsibility to bring him back on me. You won't call me or search for me, otherwise you won't see me again. I will come back fine and with Mike. Don't worry. Stay strong and complete the mission for me._

 _Your sister_

 _Emily"_

 **"She went out in search of Mike alone?"**

"What!",shrieked Kevin and Mia as their eyes went wide.

 _"I am afraid but the answer is definitely yes"_

 **"But how come she knows that Mike is after her?"**

 _"I don't know...should I call her?"_

 **"No! She is very stubborn and adamant when she says something. We will think of some way...give me some time"**

 _"Okay Ji, take care, I will inform you if I get any information about Mike as well"_

 **"Okay child, take care"**

 _"I will"_

Emily had a backpack with her in which all her required items were kept along with her samuraizer in one of her hands and the ape zord around her neck. She was wearing brown hiking pants with a white collared t-shirt, a black wrist watch on her wrist and a brown cap on her head. Her hair were tied in a tight high ponytail. She had a very determined expression on her face.

She had decided to bring back her Mike, show everyone that she was worthy of taking up tasks like this but most importantly she didn't want anyone to get hurt because Mike wanted to kill her. Now it has become her own fight and she had the strength to win it on her own.

Meanwhile Ji had called Jayden to inform him that Emily had left and to ask for his saying on this issue.

( **Ji** / _Jayden_ )

 _"Ji, is everything alright? Did Mike come again?"_ (Ji had informed him earlier that Mike attacked them)

 **"No Mike didn't come but Emily left"**

 _"What!"_

 **"Antonio informed us that she left leaving a note that she is gonna find Mike alone"**

 _"I am calling her NOW!"_

 **"Jayden NO!"**

 _"But Why?"_

 **"She wrote that if we tried to contact her we would never see her face again"**

 _"Oh god damnit! What if something happens to her?"_

 **"Jayden calm down son"**

 _"How the hell can I calm down Ji, we have sort of already lost Mike, and now not Emily, when Mike is dying to kill her"_

 **"She knows that"**

 _"How come?"_

 **"I don't know, we didn't tell her"**

 _"Oh god Ji, what was Antonio doing there, that idiot!"_

 **"Jayden, he was asleep when she left"**

 _"Asleep, that fool, how can someone sleep in a situation like that?"_

Jayden was losing temper for the first time in his life and Ji was worried because if Jayden loses his temper then there was a chance that the fire symbol in him might lead him to do something he would regret doing later.

 **"Jayden, come on child, he hadn't slept since he arrived at Kagoshima, he was definitely tired son"**

 _"Yeah, and now I am going behind Emily"_

 **"Jayden, stop being reckless, you are their leader, you don't take decisions without thinking"**

 _"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and watch Mike kill Emily or Emily killing herself by accident and Mike getting lost permanently"_

 **"Jayden, nothing is gonna happen, but Emily did ask to continue the mission though"**

 _"Hahaha! The idiotic mission, go continue it! Take your own wife with you Ji and go live at Kagoshima, search the nighlocks and destroy them ON YOUR OWN!"_

 **"Behave yourself Jayden!"**

 _"Sorry Ji, but it's stupid to continue the mission now, I don't want anyone harmed further"_

 **"Jayden but the signals in the area are strong now, we have to look at it"**

 _"So, what are you planning to do?"_

 **"How long are you staying?"**

 _"A while...why?"_

 **"Shall we send Mia and Kevin as well to Kagoshima and call back Antonio? He can channel his megazord and lightzord for that matter on his own if required"**

 _"It might work...I don't know...I am shattered"_

 **"Because you love Emily?"**

 _"Ji, cut it out, I have explained it earlier and please let me focus on the task in hand...I don't wanna talk about it"_

 **"Okay fine, so tell me what should we do?"**

 _"I think you can send Mia and Kevin, it might be helpful, but they have to be extra careful"_

 **"Yeah, I will instruct them to, when are you returning?"**

 _"Not sure though, some weeks I guess"_

 **"Take care and DO NOT CALL EMILY AT ANY COST"**

 _"Yes I won't"_

Jayden hung up and buried his head in his hands, a sign that he was frightened and worried. No matter how hard he ever try to hide his feelings, they always come out. He is not very good at keeping secrets, not atleast from Ji. He was sure he would no longer be the same Jayden if something happens to Emily. But he had no option, he can't even contact her...

Emily was in the same forest she had lost Mike in. She had turned off some settings in her samuraizer so that the others can't track her and had instructed the ape zord too not to radiate any energy. She had to be extra careful not to make others suspicious about whatever she was doing. Her first motive was to find Mike and she thought that she could find some clue if she starts investigating from the place he was kidnapped from. Thousands of beautiful moments they were enjoying before in Kagoshima rushed into her mind. Mike's sweet voice rang in her ears and she felt like crying. But she had to be strong in order to find him and she took a deep breath holding back her tears and started her investigation.

Emily reached the point where she had found Mike's broken earpiece and zord. She sat down on one knee and rubbed the ground with her fingers and then smelled it. No weird smell was noticed. She got up sighing and then went to the trees from where she had noticed some sanzu water before. She narrowed her eyes, took out her binoculars and looked at it. Indeed it was the red sanzu water and had not decreased a bit, it was the same she had seen before. But strangely she could not see any nighlock or moogers around it. It was strange. Since she was very short in height she could not see the entire area that well. Confused on how to see the entire area, she looked up the tree wondering when the idea of climbing up a tree entered her mind.

She kept her backpack on the ground and took out a long rope from it. Ji had, afterall, sent them very well prepared for the mission and they had everything they might require during the entire stay. Emily, with the help of the rope, climbed the tree very quickly and sat on one of the branches. She then again took her binoculars and saw the entire area. She had to go there to see further as still no nighlock was seen by her. She took out her samuraizer and was trying to take a picture when the branch beneath her legs cracked. She looked down horrified and before she could step back the branch broke off and she fell down.

But as she was about to hit the ground she realized that the impact she was waiting for never came. Instead she fell into something very strong yet soft. Frightened , she opened her eyes slowly. But she was met by a pair of beautiful green eyes and a very beautiful smile. She was in the arms of a young man who was smiling at her? Emily got lost in the beautiful eyes of that man. They had something in them that mesmerized her and she was taken off ground.

"Are you okay?" The voice was sweet and like something she has heard before.

Emily came out of the euphoria and she looked at him before blushing and replying,"Yeah I am, thanks"

With this he put her down on the ground and Emily straightened her clothes, not meeting his eyes.

"What were you doing up there alone?", the man asked looking at the treetop from where Emily fell.

"Oh..um...nothing, just looking at some beautiful places behind these trees", Emily replied not disclosing the fact that what she was staring at was anything but beautiful.

The man made a face looking at her and then let out a laugh.

"Oh well, I just see some sanzu water, but I don't know why you think it is beautiful, yellow ranger", he said and Emily's eyes went wide.

She stepped back and took a fighting stance shouting,"Back off nighlock!"

The man laughed and came closer to her before saying,"I am not a nighlock, why would I save you then?"

Emily was confused, how come a civilian know about Samurai and her being the yellow ranger.

"Who are you?", she asked still suspicious of him.

"Well, for the beginning, I am Austin and may I ask what's your name?"

"First tell me who are you?", Emily asked sternly trying her best not to melt in his smile.

"Okay, okay,...My father used to work with the Samurai people living here. The generation before you, so naturally I know about the stuff...if you want you can talk to my father", he said with a shrug and Emily, don't know why, trusted him.

"Um...okay...I will take that, but any betrayal, you will face a terrible fate", she warned him and he laughed before nodding.

"What's your name or are you nameless?", he asked again.

"I am Emily...Emily Suzuki"

"Nice to meet you Emily"

"Me too"

"So, what exactly are you doing here, I mean in Kagoshima? You all live in the Shiba House in Panorama City I guess, Jayden Shiba is your leader if I am right?"

 _Jayden_...the name hurt Emily. She closed her eyes and wished that instead of Antonio, Jayden would have come to Kagoshima. She might have told him about her motive of finding Mike alone and he might have helped her. It was not that she didn't like having Antonio here but still with Jayden everything is so easy-going and Emily is at her topmost level of confidence.

"Hello? Where are you lost?", Austin asked when Emily didn't reply.

"Oh..um..sorry, yeah we live there, and Jay's our leader but being here is a long story", she said with a sigh.

"Well I guess I have a lot of time", the man said as he took a seat beneath the tree and patted the place beside him.

Emily looked at him confused on should she tell him or not. Can he be dangerous or involved with the nighlocks? Mike's life was in danger and she could not afford to make another mistake that might result in her losing Mike forever.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **So, how was it? Do tell me and please please please review!**

 **And next chapter only after I get 5 reviews on this chapter or 5 new reviews in total on this story.**

 **See you later!**


	13. Knowing the stranger

**Hey guys! I am back...**

 **Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story so far! You guys are the best...Sara Ford and a guest I have here have reviewed the last chapter...Thanks a lot.**

 **And I remember saying that I will post the new chapter when I will get 5 new reviews...but sadly I just got two. But no issues now, at least I know that 2 people like my story and I know many more are there who read it silently and don't always tell...it's okay!**

 **So here is the new chapter...I hope you enjoy! Do tell me what do you think of it...it's a request!**

 **And this time I will definitely stick to my words and the new chapter will be uploaded when I get 5 new reviews here...let's do it guys...that's not a big limit:D:D**

 **And here you go...**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13-Knowing the stranger**

Ji had sent Mia and Kevin to Kagoshima and had called Antonio back. Though Antonio argued in the beginning that he didn't want to come and stay there only to investigate about Mike, Ji somehow persuaded him to come back. Ji informed Jayden too and although the plan wasn't considered as superb by Jayden but still the emergency of the situation made him give his approval. Mia and Kevin were staying in the same hotel where initially Mike and Emily were staying. They all have mutually decided that they would not try to contact Emily, no matter how much they wanted. Ji told them that she was strong enough to tackle some problems by herself, after all she too was a samurai and she was also sensible enough to contact them on her own if she faces some big danger or the situation leaves her hand. Though it was quite shocking for all of them when Jayden too agreed to this. They were somewhere expecting him to protest or him saying that he would go after her but he just said that it's fine if Emily wanted to go on a solo mission and they should not worry much.

Emily, didn't know why, somehow trusted the person she had met or to be particular she had trusted Austin for that matter. He even showed her some ancient Samurai related texts she had once heard of from Jayden's mouth and had not expected to find them even with Ji. But whenever Emily thought of Jayden, her mind wanders off to another world. She just think of Jayden's reaction if he becomes aware that she has told a stranger all details of her solo mission when she was not ready to tell her teammates any part of it.

Austin listened to the whole situation as narrated by Emily once she got settled down beside him. They were in the same location where Emily had come and she, after trusting him, told him everything starting from why they decided to come to Kagoshima at the first place and why she was here out for a solo mission. Emily was impressed by how much attention Austin gave her while listening to whatever she was saying. Emily smiled looking downwards and a single tear escaped her eye when she was finished telling him all the details.

Austin cleared the tear with his thumb softly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying, "It's going to be okay!"

"I know", said Emily again looking at him in his eyes. There was something about his eyes, some strange thing which Emily could not understand. Everything about his eyes drew her in and she could not resist but get lost in them each time her hazels met his green eyes.

The man let her go and rested his head on the tree behind him while a playful grin formed on his lips and Emily looked at him confused.

"What?" , she asked.

He let out a laugh and then turned around to face her before saying, "So basically you are here to rescue the person you love"

And Emily's eyes went wide while she said, "I don't love Mike"

"Oh yes you do", he said shrugging, "why else will you come here all alone to rescue him? For all I know, you Samurais always work in team"

"It's not like that", Emily replied as a blush swept across her cheeks.

"See, you are blushing", he said gesturing to her cheeks.

"Listen, I don't know if I like him or not, but definitely I don't love him like that and my coming here to rescue him doesn't indicate that I love him, I am a samurai for crying out loud"

Austin nodded and then said, "So, hypothetically, if Jayden was in place of Mike, would you have come all alone to rescue him as well?"

Emily grew silent. She never thought of it. Had her reaction been the same if someone else would have been in Mike's place. Well in case of Antonio, she knew that Jayden would himself have come running to rescue him and she would have volunteered too because he was her brother, well more than a brother. And in case of Mia or Kevin, she would not hesitate a bit to help them as well. But in case of Jayden, would she have gone on a solo mission to rescue him? She wasn't sure because he is the leader and Ji, at any cost would not have let her come alone. And though she felt a lot of things for him, she would have given her life to save him but Jayden would never like her doing this type of thing. And as far as the Jayden she knows is concerned, if this all Samurai stuff would have been his solo responsibility, then he would have locked up Emily in a safe to keep her out of danger. But Mike understands her concerns as well. It would not bother Mike if Emily even tries to save him all on her own. Does this imply that she likes Mike? Maybe, just maybe.

"Um…I don't know", she finally replied and Austin's face fell.

"See, you like him", he said finally smiling in her direction.

"But it's not that I thought about it before coming here. I don't know why I took up the task of saving him alone, I just have always enjoyed his company and I know that he had tried to show me warmth and compassion on many occasions but I never worked on my feeling for him. Maybe I like him just because he is stuck in this horrible situation. Or…um…maybe the feelings are surfacing out of care which I am not able to differentiate… anyways...I don't care about it right now…all I want is Mike to be safe", Emily said confused.

"Alright, it's okay", said Austin.

"So, it was nice talking to you Austin, thanks for understanding but I guess I need to continue what I have started", Emily said getting up and holding her backpack.

"I can help you if you want", said Austin.

"Sorry?", Emily turned around to check if what she heard was true or not. A man she had known for just hours was ready to help her? Why?

"I said that I can help you if you allow", Austin said while getting up and rubbing his clothes to remove the grass and leaves stuck to them.

"Well…I don't know…It's not safe", Emily replied though she knew that some help will be good but she can't ask a man who she had known for less than a day for help. What is he gonna gain anyways and his life would be in danger.

"Oh come on, my father had worked for the Samurais, I left the work because the base shifted to Panorama City and I thought of studying further since the base here was no longer active. I know a lot of things about samurai culture and I can surely help, and as far as danger is considered you are with me, how can I be not safe?", he said sending a smile in her direction.

Emily too smiled looking at him. She thought for a minute and then replied softly, "Okay then, hurry!"

"Yes!", he said and followed her.

"By the way…where do you intend to spend the night?", he asked and Emily shot him a glare before cracking into laughter as their voices faded into the forest.

"Anywhere in the forest, my element in Earth, I can sleep on it", she said shrugging and they continued walking as their voices faded in the north direction.

A pair of red eyes watched them as their figures grew faint and blurry when they were far away into the woods. An evil grin formed on the face watching them as he said, "There she is!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **How was it? Do tell me...**_

 _ **Waiting for reviews...remember lower limit 5 and upper limit...your wish...;);)**_

 _ **I hope I get to update the new chapter soon...many more interesting and suspense filled chapters to come...all depends on reviews!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	14. Forest and The Green Ranger

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you all for amazing reviews and to those who read my story!**

 **You all are great!**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14- Forest and the green ranger**_

Mia and Kevin were in their room. Kevin was reading a book while Mia was busy on her phone. It was a very tiring day for both of them. They had to investigate a lot and inform Ji every now and then about what all strange activities they have noticed and along with it being extra careful and always keeping their guards up.

"What would Emily be doing now?", asked Mia suddenly bringing Kevin out of the book he was so engrossed into.

"Huh?", he asked shocked at the sudden question.

"I mean where would she be?", Mia said sadly.

"She would be fine Mia, she is a strong girl", Kevin said moving towards the bed. He kept his book on the nightstand and then got settled besides her.

"I know she is strong, but still I could not help but worry…", she said.

Kevin smiled and came closer to her and wrapped his arm on her shoulder bringing her closer while she rested her head on his chest as she cleared a tear that escaped her eye.

"She will be fine. We will soon see both Mike and Emily, just wait", he said and she just nodded.

"Mia?", asked Kevin.

"Huh?", she replied.

"You wanna sleep now? It was a long day"

"Of course, I am like really tired. It's strange to see Nighlock here also whole day", she replied getting up and burying herself into the quilt while Kevin got settled besides her beneath the quilt and switched off the light. They were at a point of their relationship so far where they were quite comfortable to sleep next to each other.

"Good night Kev!", said Mia while she turned over, her back facing Kevin.

"Sweet dreams Mia", replied Kevin and both of them went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily and Austin found a safe place under a huge tree where there was a very slight chance of facing any wild animals. She didn't have a tent though so both of them decided to get settle on the ground only.

Emily rested herself on the ground and folded her hands behind her head as she looked at the sky above thinking.

Austin was not so far away and he too was into deep thinking.

Emily's attention was caught when she heard some rustling from the leaves of the tree above her. She immediately got up and looked at Austin.

"Did you hear anything?", she asked him.

He too got up and shook his head indicating that it was just noticed by Emily.

"Is it Mike?", Emily asked horrified.

"I hope not, it maybe some bird", replied Austin.

"Well, hope so, I won't be able to sleep I guess", she sighed lying down again.

"Then I guess I will stay up and look after it till you are asleep, will it be okay?", said Austin smiling.

"You don't have to do it Austin, you too are tired", she argued.

"No, its okay…sleep now", he said with a command in his voice and Emily slept giving a small smile in his direction.

Mike was above in the tree sitting on the branch wondering why his powers were weakening. He should have easily killed Emily by this time. She was sleeping beneath the tree and it would have been an easy yet dreadful death. His revenge would be complete. But somehow his powers were very weak and if he dared to attack in this situation, he would probably die himself. And that blonde was having someone with her too, as if he was afraid, but still it would have been so easier if she would have been alone. She would be crying for mercy, for life and he would kill her, slowly, enjoying every cry of pain, every beg she would made and there would be no one to help. But here he was, waiting in anticipation to regain all his might as his red eyes glowing with fire were fixed on Emily.

Meanwhile Austin sat there and looked at Emily. He thought that she looked so beautiful sleeping. He smiled to himself looking at her. He took out a book from his bag and started reading it. It was about the ancient Samurai stuff and weird monsters or creatures that existed in the past. He was going through certain stories and was deeply engrossed in it that he didn't realize when his eyes grew tires and sleep engulfed him.

Mike saw this from the branch he was sitting on. And a smirk plastered his face when he saw Austin's sleeping figure. Several ways to attack Emily came to his mind but his lack of powers dominated every one of them. She was a Samurai and it would be tough to fight against her. He was thinking and thinking when an excellent plan struck his mind. The best possible way he could think of was to silently kidnap the blonde girl and take her away somewhere and if he would be lucky enough to run at the speed that his powers gave her, then he would take her to the destination itself and they would themselves kill her, once and for all.

He very slowly climbed down from the tree and came near her. Just as he was about to approach her Austin turned in his sleep and let out a yawn. For a second Mike's heart stopped and he hid behind a tree but he again came out once he noticed that Austin was still asleep. He came closer to Emily who had a smile on her face. She was dreaming something beautiful. Mike let out an evil grin and let out his hands to catch hold of Emily while covering her mouth so that she could not shout but he stopped midway in his tracks. Something stopped him. The moment his gaze landed on her soft and innocent face, he didn't feel like himself. He felt completely different as if whatever he was doing was wrong. Instead of covering her mouth with his hand and taking her off somewhere else what he did next was something unexpected. His hand softly went to her cheek as he rubbed it and honestly it felt good. Though he didn't know why. There was a strange familiarity there, something he couldn't place right but he felt warmth. But this was enough for Emily to get up from her sleep as she put a hand over him thinking of him to be Austin.

She opened her eyes and her hand fell down as her eyes went wide.

"Mike?", she whispered.

Something she noticed in his eyes. Something was strange, she could sense it very well. There was a light in his eyes that was there back then when he wasn't what he was now. His eyes sparkled the same way they used to when he was a ranger, well he technically is a ranger, but was is a more appropriate word to use in a situation he was currently in.

Neither Mike said a word, nor did Emily say a thing. Emily's hand slowly went up to his cheek, softly touching it and Mike flinched. Emily caressed it slowly and Mike carefully kept his own hand over hers taking in the strange warmth the connection brought with itself.

Emily looked at him and smiled weakly. She wasn't afraid of this Mike because she could clearly see the glimpse of her Mike in him. It was the old Mike, the caring one, the one with the heart of a child and the one who understands emotions so well.

"Mike? Are you okay?", she asked slowly, her eyes locked on his face.

But this was enough for Austin to wake up from his sleep and horror struck his face when he saw the scene in front of him. Mike was hovering over Emily as it seemed from his angle of vision and he could clearly not see the smile lingering Emily's face.

"Back off Mike!", he shouted for both Emily and Mike to come out of the moment they were engulfed in and look at him.

"Austin! It's okay!", Emily shouted in his direction but it was too late. Mike had already let out a deep growl and had launched himself at Austin who was able to dodge the attack but got a scratch on his hand anyways, and in the process Emily was thrown aside by Mike's harsh hands and she got hurt pretty badly on head, the same place that was injured before, when she hit a rock.

Mike realized that it was no use fighting them since he had not yet regained his powers, so he decided to let her go this time. Maybe he will get an opportunity soon. With this he let go off them and ran into the forest, letting out a growl like animals do and disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _I want to know about what do you all think of this story so far , so do review!_**

 ** _They encourage me to write more..._**

 ** _And what do you think will happen next?_**

IMPORTANT NOTE- ** _I don't know when I will be updating this story, so it might take some days before the next chapter will come out. So sorry in advance. I hope you stick to the story and have patience._**

 ** _Thank you all for the support so far!_**

 ** _I will try to update the new chapter ASAP!_**

 ** _See you later:):)_**


	15. The Call

_**Thank you all who have read and importantly reviewed my story! You all are great!**_

 _ **So, here is the new chapter...I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **And please review...I want your opinions to go on...**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15- The Call**

"Emily!"

Antonio woke up startled and sat straight on his bed. Sweat was pouring from his forehead as he covered his face in his hands.

He was terrified. Ji came running into the room. He went over to Antonio's bed and looked at him worried.

"What's happened Antonio?"

"Emily...Ji...Emily"

"What Emily? Was it a nightmare?"

"No...I mean yeah it was a dream related to her but not a nightmare...I know...it was true"

"Antonio calm down...just a bad dream...it's okay...she is okay"

"No! You don't understand me...I saw it...it is an indication...she is in danger..."

"Antonio...please calm down child"

"No! I am gonna go behind her...I am gonna call her...I can't lose my sister...no Ji no...Jayden is an idiot...he should have been with her, we all would have been with her, it should have been Jayden with her the time I was there but no, I went there...she ran away, and-and we are helpless"

With this said Antonio started crying rubbing his face in his hands while Ji tried to calm him down.

Suddenly, once he was all calm and was breathing easily again, he got up instantly and bolted towards the door.

"Where are you going?", Ji asked.

"To contact Jayden, he has to go Ji, there is no option. I have to fight here with the clawzord and octozord, but he can go, go and bring my sister back to me", he said as a tear escaped his eye. Ji lost the strength to argue anymore and he just nodded his head in understanding.

Antonio went out to the garden and sat down on the bench and dialed Jayden's number on his samuraizer. Luckily Jayden picked up after 6 rings.

( **Jayden** / _Antonio_ )

 **Hello**

 _Jayden?!_

 **Antonio? What's up, everything alright?**

 _No_

 **No?! What do you mean No? Is there a nighlock attack?**

 _No, it's not a nighlock, it's Emily_

 **What? What happened? Did you hear from her? Is she okay?**

 _Jayden, calm down. And no I haven't heard from her but I just experienced a terrible nightmare, it was about her...she-she, I think she is in danger_

 **What was it about?**

 _I can't explain it now. But I know she is in danger Jayden, don't you believe me?_

 **Of course I believe you Tony, but you have to tell me what it was about**

 _Jayden Alexander Shiba, just know that my sister is in danger and I want her safe. You gonna help or not is what all I want to know for now._

 **Okay-okay, so what can we do? Antonio you know I am dying to see her, I can't even breathe properly knowing she is out there alone, but we can't even contact her, she has threatened us. What else can we do?**

 _Jayden, I know you care about her, we all do but I think you should call her, at least try, she would never lie to you, she trusts you the most Jayden._

 **I can't Antonio. What if she does something in anger? You know her anger very well.**

 _Jayden you have to try buddy. Just call her. Give her reasons to tell you what she is upto. Just try buddy, just try._

And with this Antonio started crying.

 **Antonio, calm down. Okay I will call her and will try my best to convince her. Don't worry. She will be fine.**

 _Thanks Jayden. Waiting for your reply._

 **It would be soon. Now go sleep, you need rest to fight.**

 _Goodnight Jayden. Don't fail.  
_

 **Goodnight Antonio. Don't worry! I won't.  
**

Antonio took a deep breath once his talk with Jayden was over. He knew Jayden would do something. He shook his head and then went inside to attempt to sleep which he knew was just going to be a useless attempt for the fear that Emily's life is in danger was enough to keep him awake till the time Emily was safely in front of him and he could hug her.

Jayden took out his samuraizer and decided to use it instead of his phone so that the first impression Emily gets will be that it is something related to Nighlocks or their duties as Samurais and not something personal. It would increase his hope that she would actually listen to what he had to say.

Frightened, with shaking fingers he clicked on the button saying "call" and he closed his eyes as he brought his samuraizer close to his ear.

* * *

Emily was sitting on the ground with some grasses and tree branches because she and Austin had decided to make a temporary shelter for them to stay at nights to be more safe and Austin was collecting the woods and grass from nearby areas and she was here in an attempt to use her earth symbol power to combine them all.

Emily caught hold of the grass and then drew out her samuraizer to produce a string to tie them all together when she was hit by nostalgia. A memory , beautiful and happy, came to her mind.

 _All the rangers were given a day off by Ji and after a heavy discussion on where to go and a lot of persuasion from the side of Mike, they all had finally decided to go to the forest for camping for a night. The travel to the spot was very sweet. They would take breaks very frequently and would laugh cracking jokes. When the time finally came to set up camps they were hit by problems. Mike and Emily didn't know how to tie them properly. She was trying and trying but to no avail. Every time the structure was set up it would break down and shatter on the ground. Frustrated, she sat down on the ground folding her hands and a pout on her face as she declared that she was gonna give up trying to fix the tent again._

 _It was then that Jayden came up to her laughing and helped her to get up from the ground._

 _"What happened?", he asked._

 _"This thing is the toughest thing ever asked to do", she replied gesturing to the tent material._

 _"Emily, let's forget this. Let us make a temporary house for you. A natural one"_

 _"How?", she asked confused._

 _"Use your symbol power", he said shrugging and smiling and before Emily knew he had her hand in his and the samuraizer out and as she got lost in his blue eyes, all he did was to look straight and instruct her how to control the elements and just as Emily came out of her reverie there was a beautiful structure of grass and wood in front of her._

 _She gasped looking at it and Jayden just laughed in response._

 _"Do you like it?", he asked._

 _"I love it!", she exclaimed._

 _"So, I get to stay in it with you?", he asked raising an eyebrow teasingly._

 _"Of course", she replied laughing._

 _"Man! How did you do that?", came a voice from behind and they turned to see Mike with a shocked expression on his face._

 _They laughed in response as the others joined too._

 _"Thanks to our versatile red ranger!", laughed Emily and Jayden faked the welcome gesture._

 _"I am so staying with you...damn my tent", Mike said and Emily's face grew serious but not missing the hurt expression on Jayden's face. She looked towards him and he quickly covered his sadness behind a smile and nodded looking at her. She looked at him apologetically and silently mouthed "Are you okay?" and he shrugged smiling and Emily nodded._

It has always been the same since then. The moment Jayden and Emily tried to spend some time together, it has been someone to take their place. That night they all had snuggled up near a camp fire and have talked and talked and talked till they had lost the strength to open their eyes.

Emily smiled remembering the memory and how much she yearn to meet her friends and see them all. But most importantly she yearns to see Mike, the old Mike. She didn't know why her feelings for Mike have taken a new turn since he went missing. Her affection has grown for him and she didn't know what she has been experiencing. But similarly there was Jayden. The one who doesn't talk much or convey much but still speaks a thousand words through his silence. The last conversation she had had with him was her shouting at him and hanging up. She literally yearns to listen his voice. It has always given her strength. She is not sure of her feelings for him, but she knows that they are something she hasn't felt for anyone before.

Suddenly she came out of her reverie when her phone rang. Skeptical, she took it out and looked at the screen.

It showed _"Lion"_ indicating it was Jayden's samuraizer. She closed her eye and let out a breath. She had told them not to call her, but still they didn't listen. And ironically, who called her was the person she hadn't talked to after a terrible fight over the phone. One moment, she wanted to reject the call and send them a final warning about her stubbornness when she asked them not to contact her. But somewhere deep inside her heart there was this little voice that reminded her that this was the call of the person she wanted to hear the voice of. This was the person she was dying to talk to and this was the person she found so easily to confide in.

She didn't know when her second voice overpowered the first one and she clicked the answer button. The phone was on her ear and her eyes closed as she found her voice choking. She was finally gonna hear the voice she was missing for so long.

"Hello?"

"Em..."

And the voice was enough to shatter any piece of stubbornness left in her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **DO REVIEW!**

 **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**

 **Till then SEE YA!**


	16. Red and Yellow

_**Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews...it's always encouraging to know that you are all enjoying:) Thank you Brandon Gowray for reviewing the last chapter.**_

 _ **So this chapter is entirely the talk between Jayden and Emily, I thought that since Emily had a talk with him after a long time, why not give them an entire chapter...cool..isn't it? and for those asking if it's Jemily or Memily, I am sorry but you guys will have to wait a few chapters to know...but please follow the story till the end. There would be ample of Jemily/ Memily moments throughout the story that you will enjoy!**_

 _ **Here is the new chapter...Please review and let me know what do you think about it?**_

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Red and Yellow**

"Jay-Jayden?", Emily said nervous and a bit afraid due to her this decision of going on a solo mission, he was the leader after all.

"So, calling me "Jayden" now, huh? Have I lost the "Jay" title?", Jayden asked amused.

"Um...no...I mean yes...um...oh God...fine... Jay?"

Jayden laughed and asked

"First of all, How are you?"

"I-I am fine Jay, you?"

Emily was very careful and timid while talking to him and Jayden could feel the distance between them. He mentally slapped himself for creating the distance.

"I am fine Em, and I hope by saying that you are fine, you aren't hiding a few broken ribs, or a cracked bone or a big bruise anywhere?"

"No, I am actually fine"

"So, you aren't angry?"

Emily was confused. Why would he ask her that?

"Sorry?"

"Em, the last time we talked, you shouted the hell out on the phone and then hung up. And then your terrible warning of taking your own life if we dared to contact, I swear I could not find the strength to pick the phone and call you until..." Jayden stopped mid sentence as he realized his mistake. Revealing that Antonio saw something in his dream was not a good idea.

"Until what Jay?"

"Nevermind, so first of all I am sorry Em...I really am"

Emily was now seated on a nearby rock taking support as she held the phone close to her ear. Why in the hell was he sorry? She was the one who shouted, she was the one who practically ran away to save Mike and she was the one who had threatened everyone not to call her and here he was, all sorry without any reason. Emily felt guilty, guilty for hurting everyone she cared about and guilty for making irrational decisions.

"Em-Em...are you there?", Jayden asked because she was not replying.

"Oh...Yeah, Jay? Why are you sorry?"

"Em, I am sorry because I called you when you asked not to, Em I am sorry because I could not understand your problem and I am sorry Em because I could not be there with you when you needed me"

Jayden's words melted Emily's heart because yes, she was angry because he called her and she was angrier because Jayden didn't understand her when she wanted him to and she was angriest because Jayden didn't come to her when she needed him the most.

"Jayden...what do I say?"

"Em...please say something. I know you are angry, and I don't want forgiveness if you don't want to, but please talk to me"

"Jay...you are right, it's hard for me to shed my anger and forgive you completely and yes I am very angry, just from you...because the others atleast were concerned...but you, you were not..." and Emily trailed off saying this holding back her tears as her voice choked.

Jayden knew Emily was crying and it shattered the broken pieces of his heart even more. If it was in his hand, he would have jumped into the phone, cleared her tears and hugged her forever.

"Em, please don't cry...", Jayden said.

Emily jerked up when she heard this. She was not a crybaby. She won't cry. She would not let anyone know that she is crying. She can't cry. She won't cry...not not in any condition.

"I am not crying Jay", she replied confidently.

"You are Em", Jayden replied firmly.

"I AM NOT!", she shouted and immediately felt guilty.

Jayden was shocked at the pitch of her voice. It took him some seconds to come out of the shock from her sudden outburst and he recollected himself.

"Oh-okay...if you say...so..."

"Um...so..."

Their conversation has never been that awkward. It was as if they were two strangers talking for the first time. How ironic!

"So...where are you?", Jayden asked carefully not to hurt her even more.

"Um...I can't tell you Jay..."

"Em...please, I mean just for me, I won't tell anyone I promise...It would be just for me...Atleast I would know that you are safe...please"

The warmth in his voice softened Emily's heart and she sighed and hearing her sigh Jayden knew that she would tell.

"In a forest near Amami no Sato"

"What?!"

"Um...yeah? You sound surprised...where were you expecting me?"

"Um...actually in a hotel or somewhere better...but in a forest, why?"

"Jay...don't be stupid...this-this is where...um...Mike..um...I-I lost him...and it's his element...so.."

"Emily, forest isn't safe"

"I know Jay, but I have no option"

"Em, think about it...there gotta be some way"

"No, there isn't a way...I have to and I will protect Mike, even...even if it costs my life...and I mean it Jayden"

Jayden felt a deep pit grow in his stomach at her words. She would even die to save him. She really loved Mike. But why was he concerned? He didn't love her? No. NO!

"You love him, don't you Em?", Jayden asked carefully not to sound sad or hurt.

"Jay, jealous?", Emily asked teasing.

"No, No, why will I be?", Jayden replied stuttering and Emily laughed as she imagined a blush creep the red ranger's face. She really missed her friends and the thought of being away from her friends made her very sad.

"Yeah, why would you be?", replied Emily.

"So, Em, are you alone?", he asked after a deadly silence and to change the topic.

This question caught Emily by surprise. She wasn't expecting him to ask that. What should she say? Revealing that she was with Austin would cause problems because Jayden will definitely inform Ji, and he would contact the people there at Kagoshima who will look for Austin and will ultimately end up coming to help her, which she at no cost wanted. But lying to Jayden? She has never done that...and she knew that it won't be easy, but she was left with no option. She took a deep breath and then released it.

"Yes", she replied confidently.

"Are you sure?", Jayden sounded confused.

 _"Damn you Jay for understanding me so well!",_ thought Emily and smiled.

"Yeah, I am sure, I am alone and all well", said Emily cheerfully to sound like herself.

"Okay, then we are all coming. And then we will all go together, like we always do, and then we will find Mike, and then we will defeat the nighlocks, and then..."

Jayden sounded like he was in panic, and was himself hyperventilating and Emily had to cut him off mid sentence to stop him otherwise she feared that he might have continued like a parrot.

"Jay, Stop!", Emily shouted over the phone.

Jayden was shocked and immediately shut up.

"I. Am. Fine!", Emily said once she realized that Jayden was not gonna speak now.

"Okay, I believe you but if you are alone, there, in some god-knows-what kind of, forest, then we are all coming and that's final. I am your leader and you are supposed to obey my orders Emily", Jayden said sternly as if he was in a battlefield.

"No, Jayden no, please, otherwise...", Emily trailed off.

"Otherwise what Em? You aren't gonna do anything, I know you well enough to know that you won't do anything irrational. And Em, believe me, I trust you", Jayden said softly and Emily could not help but smile at his words.

"Then don't stop me Jay...please", Emily begged over the phone.

"I am not stopping you Em, I am just saying that you don't need to be alone in this, we will fight this together like we always do"

"No Jayden, you don't understand, Mike is after me, he won't leave me alive and taking you all here is risking your life for something you are not even related to, I can't do that, no, not at any cost", replied Emily softly making her point clear.

Jayden sighed over the phone and then said," Em, you know, our problems were linked the day we all met, the day we decided that no matter what we will always stand by each others' side and the day we realized that we are not friends but family"

"I know Jayden, but trust me with this mission, I won't let any of you down. I will win this battle and bring Mike safely back home, back to the Shiba Home. And he is after me, so you being here will only distract me, so let me deal with this on my own and trust me, I won't leave you so soon"

"Em, please don't speak like that. The thought of your absence haunts us day and night. Please come back safely"

"I will. Trust me"

"Always will"

"So, how're the battles going"

"They are okay, besides Mia and Kevin are there at Kagoshima while Antonio is at the Shiba House and I am still at the Tengen Gate"

"Mia and Kevin here?"

"Yeah, to complete the mission, but don't worry, they won't bother you. They won't call"

"Okay. If you say so. And is your work not over yet?"

"Em, actually it's not just work. Please don't tell anyone but the Tengen Gate is at a high risk of facing a nighlock attack soon. That's why I am here. Only Daisuke and me, now you also, are aware of it"

"Oh..Okay. And...um...Jay?"

"Yes Em?"

"Are Mia and Kevin a thing now?"

Jayden laughed on the phone and Emily was confused.

"Why are you laughing?", she asked.

"Nothing...it's just that maybe yes...well I don't know...but they were not throwing tantrums when were asked to go like you"

Emily pouted and replied,"Very mean Jayden"

"No it's true...Mike was the only one happy about it"

"No he wasn't"

"Believe me Em, he was. He likes you"

Jayden immediately stopped when he said that and slapped his hand on his forehead. Emily, on the other hand was taken aback.

"What?", she said.

"Um...yeas Em, he-he likes you, but please don't tell anyone I told you"

"Jayden, is-is it tr-true?"

She was still shocked.

"Yes Em, I don't know why you didn't notice"

"I mean yeah, he was nice and sweet many times and has been so overprotective, and yesterday night also..."

" _Shit!",_ Emily thought.

"Yesterday night? What happened? Was he there? Em answer me!", Jayden sounded afraid.

"No...I mean Jay, calm down...I...um...just dreamed of him...yeah right dreamed of him...just a dream Jayden"

"Oh, okay..but yeah he likes you, or maybe loves you and he might not reveal it now. Give him time"

"Jayden, I honestly have no idea what to say. I am confused and I don't want to deal with these emotions now when I am here to save him. I am just gonna pretend that I don't know anything and continue what I am here for"

"It's good Em, that you are so adamant on saving him but I insist again that we should come and help you. Let me take lead"

"Jayden, please let me go...I am not asking for much"

 _"You are asking to take away my everything",_ Jayden's mind thought but he immediately shut it up with his I-don't-like-her-like-that voice.

"Okay Em, then do it...I trust you"

"Thank you Jay...it means a lot"

"Anytime Em..."

"And Jayden?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen next, and if, by any chance this happens to be the last time I am talking to you, please keep in mind that no matter what, whether I am there or not, defeat Xandred and keep in mind that if I don't come out alive from this mission, I will always be with you all, in all circumstances"

Jayden now had a single tear rolling down his cheek and he cleared it immediately.

"Em, don't say that. You are gonna come out alive and safe and with Mike. Just believe in yourself and do what you feel like right"

"Still Jayden...still"

"No Em, these are not gonna be your last words. We will defeat Xandred together and we will win. Just come home safe, both of you, we are waiting for you, I am waiting for you, and remember I will always be with you, if not physically but emotionally...always"

"I know Jayden...it was so nice talking to you. It has given me more strength. Thank you"

"You're welcome Emily. Though I was not able to convince you, knowing that you are safe, has provided relief to me and will provide relief to others as well, I know"

"I am happy to hear that. Goodbye Jay"

"No Em, never say Goodbye. Just remember " _Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I will miss you, until we meet again_ "...so just say "see you soon""

Emily laughed on the phone as she herself shed a tear listening to him and nodded.

"Okay, see you soon Jay"

"See you soon Em, be safe"

And with this Emily cut the phone as she took a deep breath and looked up the sky from where light drops of rain were pouring on her face. She took in the sweet smell of rain and smiled. She will complete the Mission, no matter what and she would bring back Mike, safely. She will fight even Xandred on her own, if her friends were in danger. She would face the entire world even if it means standing by her friends' side. The talk with Jayden has provided her a new strength and a new motivation to keep going...and she will not stop now.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So...review...whatever you think of this chapter, but let me know...okay?**

 **I will update ASAP!**

 **See you soon!**


	17. The Girl

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews and favourite/follow alerts I get fron this story:)**

 **It's really great!**

 **So, this chapter is an important chapter on how the story will proceed further...I hope you will like it and please keep reviewing:)**

* * *

 ** _I don't own PRS/PRSS._**

* * *

 **Chapter 17-The Girl**

Emily was sitting on the rock, thinking about almost everything when a hand touched her shoulder. Afraid, she turned around to grab the hand.

"Whoah!", said Austin afraid.

"Oh Sorry", Emily said immediately dropping his hand as a blush crept her face.

"No, it's okay. You Samurais are really amazing", he said laughing and keeping the grass and sticks he had got on the ground.

Emily smiled and herself settled down.

"You seem happy?", said Austin as he observed the smile on Emily's face.

"Um...no...I mean is it wrong?", she asked laughing.

"No, it's good. Any specific reason though?", he asked as they continued tieing the sticks together to make the roof.

Emily was about to tell him about the conversation she had had with Jayden, but her heart instructed other way. She didn't know why but telling Austin about her talk seemed wrong, though there was nothing secret in that but still she wanted to keep it only to her.

"Um...no...I just want to save Mike", she said shrugging and Austin nodded.

Once the roof was done Austin got up and nodded towards Emily.

She took out her samuraizer and drew a symbol that summoned some trees and a weak structure was formed that would be used as a temporary tent for a few days they were planning to spend at that place.

"Wow", said Austin and Emily smiled.

It took them just 15 mins. to set the roof and the shelter was ready.

The sky grew darker in a few hours and they ate some fruits they found there. Emily and Austin were talking and sitting in the shelter as it was raining outside.

"Emily, do you think we will be able to save Mike?", Austin asked looking at the trees outside.

"Yeah...", she replied after some seconds of silence, " We will...I mean I have that confidence"

"Good", replied Austin as he smiled looking at her.

"Well, the weather is definitely horrifying today. Will Mike show up again?", Emily asked looking outside.

"I hope he doesn't. It would be difficult to fight him", Austin replied.

"We don't need to fight him Austin", she replied looking at him

"Well, he has gone crazy. You know last night..."

"Nothing was gonna happen. It happened just because you got scared that he was hurting me. You know what, when I saw him in the eyes yesterday, it was not the Mike he has become but he was someone I have known since I have joined the team. The Mike I have grown so close to, the innocent Mike. You know, his eyes were sort of pleading me to help him as if there was some invisible force grabbing him that he was trying to fight but was failing immensely", she said cutting Austin mid-sentence.

"Emily, he attacked eventually", Austin said.

"Yes he did because he doesn't know you. He knows me and for a second I felt that he really knew me yesterday", Emily said.

"Emily, I understand what you are saying but still, it's because you are close to him. For me, he was here because he wanted to hurt you. We need to be cautious. We can't let our guard down because of some soft side of him you saw yesterday, Emily please understand this", he said looking at her in the eyes.

Emily looked sad for a moment but she nodded her head and smiled in Austin's direction.

"Yeah, but my topmost priority would be to bring him back without hurting him", she said.

"So will my priority be", Austin replied and both looked out at the raging storm.

* * *

It was a rusty cage with several climbers on the old iron bars. Inside it was a person roaming around like a lion in a captured cage. Ocassionally he would try to push the bars and growl but to no avail, they were very strong.

He was sitting at the corner, hugging his knees when the front door opened. His weak eyes found it difficult to adjust to the light coming in. He was confused, the only time the gate would open was only when he was given some food or **they** had something to instruct or ask him. It was time for neither, so why was it opened that day?

Confused, his eyes fell on a figure being thrown into the cage and the door being closed.

"Stay there, from now on you will stay here till you learn your lesson", a voice said from outside and he heard some retreating footsteps.

He looked towards the person thrown in the cage and saw a girl crying. She was dressed like other people there but her dress was somewhat royal.

She looked up rubbing her eyes and her eyes met his.

She looked at him for a minute and then looked away, again crying, this time not saying anything.

He felt sad, for the girl. He was suffering and he didn't want others to suffer. He didn't remember anything on how he came here or the people he know other than the ones outside, but kindness and compassion remained in his heart.

He slowly crept towards the girl and sat beside her. He looked towards her face. It was young, her skin was young , probably only his age and she looked afraid and sad.

"Hello", he said carefully and just above a whisper.

The girl backed off frightened and moved away from him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I won't hurt you", he said carefully after seing her frightened.

She thought for a moment and replied slowly, "Hi"

"I am...", he started.

"Mike...I know", she completed looking at the ground.

"And you?", he asked sighing.

"I am..."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Do you like it?_**

 ** _And who do you think the girl is? Any guesses...do tell me and please review...more the reviews, faster the update:)_**

 ** _See you:)_**


	18. Author's note

**Important Author's note-**

Hello fanfiction family:)

This is an author's note...sorry if you thought this to be an update.

Actually I just want to ask you all about to order you want me to update the stories in...I mean it's confusing for me to decide the order of updating and in that case some stories are lagging behind:(

So...let's just keep it upto you all!

You all will decide the order in which you want the stories to be updated:D

I have opened a poll on my profile, you can go and vote there or you can PM me directly and if you are a guest, just review:):)

Every vote, message and review would be very important...so just do it:)

And yeah, the twilight story, I will update occasionally...this is just a voting for power rangers story:)

I will update in the decided order twice a week:)

Here's the list of my incomplete Power Rangers stories...

 _1-Realization hard to realize_

 _2-The Mission_

 _3-Ultimate Crisis_

 _4-United we stand divided we fall_

 _5-It all started with hatred_

 _6-Forever_

The orders are-

 **1-2-3-4-5-6**

 **3-4-1-6-2-5**

 **5-2-6-1-4-3**

 **2-6-5-3-1-4**

 **4-1-3-5-6-2**

 **6-5-1-3-4-2**

I know there can be many combinations but these are the options I have decided...please tell me...waiting anxiously for your replies to update as soon as possible:):)

Keep reading and reviewing:)

- ** _TheCloudsOfImagination_**


	19. The truth revealed

**Hello everyone, so it's time for another chapter here. Thank you for the amazing reviews and support. And yeah, I expect much more reviews on this story because this is my favorite story apart from realization hard to realize, so yeah show your love! And yeah, now I will let you enjoy the story now, I will talk at the end of this chapter;)**

* * *

 ** _As usual I don't own PRS/PRSS. I just love messing around with the characters...hahaha_**!

* * *

 **Chapter 18-The truth revealed**

"I am the daughter of the ruler here",she said looking into Mike's eyes.

Mike's eyes grew wide. She was the ruler's daughter, the man or whatever he was, he has grown to hate the most, he has grown to be afraid of the most, at least while he is still human. When Mike didn't respond for a long time, the girl shook her head and let out a sigh before turning around and hugging her knees.

"I know you are afraid", she said whispering.

This caught Mike's attention. He was not afraid, he was just intimidated by her presence. He wasn't able to understand why the ruler has his daughter locked up in the dreadful cage.

"I am not afraid...", he said and the girl turned around.

"You are not?", she asked surprised.

"No, just curious...why..I mean he...", he trailed off.

The girl sighed again and the innocence on her face didn't escape Mike's eyes.

"Well, first of all my name is Olivia and I am the only daughter of the king here. I am 20 years old and have lived a life of royalty since my birth. I just never liked the way my family lived or have rather lived the past generations. I don't like the rivalries they have, the dominance they show, the cruelty they have and everything they do, and basically in general whatever they are. I just have always imagined a normal human life and have fantasized about it, I ran away from them and that's why I am here with you, this is my punishment"

Mike listened carefully as she explained herself. He was lost in her face, the way her eyes were sad when she was explaining about her family or when her eyes sparkled and the blush crept her face when she talked about the human life. With each sentence he was more and more curious on knowing about her. She looked at him and he nodded with a smile for her to continue further, his first real smile in what feels like eternity.

"They have always been like this, capturing innocent civilians like you to work for them and achieve their motive. But no one, and I really mean no one before has ever shown this much strength and control against their power before. They think they are too lucky to find you. Everyone they have captured before, died immediately after they induced to rather transferred the power into them and the plan was failing miserably from more than a century and my father was frustrated, until he found you", she told and sighed.

Mike couldn't actually place the information. Century?

"Wait, you say a century, your father is over a hundred years old? This isn't possible!", he said shocked, confusion evident on his face. Olivia let out a small laugh.

"We are immortal Mike, we never die, until...", she trailed off looking at the ground.

"Until?", he asked.

She again looked at him and smiled.

"Until we are killed by what he consider our enemies in the ultimate battle", she replied and Mike nodded.

"Are you afraid that you will die?", he asked softly.

"No, I am not afraid of death or anything, I just want to live a normal life. I was born 20 years back by some ritual because my parents wanted a heir if they died when the battle finally happens but I am against that because I want a happy life and want to die just like humans do", she replied sadly.

"Then you don't have to", he said.

"It's not exactly my choice. You see what I get when I merely ran away. The consequences of my protest would be more worse", she replied as a tear escaped her eye down her dirty cheek. Mike went closer and cleared the tear and smiled looking at her. The touch between his fingers and her cheek sent electric shock to him. Well, this was something new.

"Everything will be alright", he said.

"Thank you Mike, it's good to hear", she replied.

"So, um, who am I exactly? I just know my name...nothing more...It just frustrated me more", he confessed looking sad.

Olivia too felt sad for him and thought for a while before replying,"Well I don't know exactly about your earlier life but I can help if you want"

Mike eyes glittered up when he heard this.

"How?", he asked, voice full of hope.

Olivia smiled and answered,"Well, I know some spells that will make you recall your past life, if you trust me with that. But that would be short lived. I mean you will again forget it all once they will send the power in you. You will just remember your life when you are a human. It's your choice"

Mike thought for a while and then came to the conclusion that it was important for him to know everything. Even if he forgets it, right now it was the only thing to provide hope.

"Do it Olivia, I trust you", he said smiling.

"Give me your hand", she said.

Mike gave her his hand and she kept it between her own hands as she closed her eyes and muttered something before opening her eyes again. She smiled as Mike felt something. She let go of his hand and Mike closed his own eyes.

It was as if he was falling into a hole of infinity. Not knowing where the destination is, just falling and falling again with incidences from his past playing in his mind.

 _"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"_

 _"Green Samurai Ranger"_

 _"Hey Em! I can teach you how to skateboard!"_

 _"See Mentor's crying"_

 _"Mike be a gentleman, you are a married guy from now on"_

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez checking in"_

 _"Are we gonna complete the mission?"..."Of course Em"_

 _The just kiss they were about to share_

 _Amami no Sato..._

 _The hit...the torture...and everything after that_

Mike's eyes flew open in horror.

"I remember everything", he breathed out.

"I know", Olivia smiled.

"It's terrifying...Oh my god...Emily!", he shouted and Olivia was confused.

"Emily? Who's Emily...I think I have heard the name before", she asked.

Mike realized that they might not be aware of him being a power ranger and everything else. He doubted trusting her with it all but a very little voice in him told him that she was harmless and can be trusted. Her innocent face appeals so much to him. He was englufed by her beauty and soul.

"Um...well...I am a...um", he stuttered.

"You are what?", she asked curious.

"Well, I am a Power Ranger, the green one to be specific", he said in a low voice, afraid thay someone would hear him.

Olivia's eyes grew wide with shock and astonishment.

"Oh My God Mike! You are a power ranger?", she exclaimed.

"Yes...I am...and Emily too, she is the yellow one", he replied looking down.

Now Olivia was beyond shocked. They were using the Green Ranger against the yellow one?

"I am sorry Mike, you have to go through it, I really am, fighting against your friend us tough", she said.

"My love...not a friend", he replied.

"Yo-you love Emily?", she asked shocked.

"Well I think yes. I do have feelings for her. She is the best girl I have met so far. She is short, cute, funny , strong, lovable, adorable, beautiful and what not. She's just everything. Those hazel eyes, those blonde curls, I just like everything about her", he confessed and Olivia came and hug him muttering continuous sorries.

"Don't say sorry Olivia, it's not your fault", he said.

"I-I just don't know anything about my family's rivalries or what are they gonna do next but you can trust me, I will help you whenever I can", she said smiling.

"I know you will, but I have this one question...I am very curious", he said.

"Shoot", she said.

"Who are you actually, basically who are your family exactly?", he asked.

"The Demons!", she replied as she hung her head low while Mike gasped as his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Octoroo was observing the fight on the screen and was thinking something.

"What are you doing, you moron?", exclaimed Master Xandred from his usual sitting position as he drank his medicine.

"Uh-Ah-Uh Master, I was just wondering about the battles", he said coming near Xandred.

"What about them? we are losing each one. Do something, this headache is unbearable", he shouted.

"No master, we are losing but not easily. The rangers are weak, don't tell me you haven't observed that. Especially the green , yellow, blue, pink rangers. Only the Golden seems to fight as usual. Something is definitely wrong", he said.

"Well it's something to celebrate then", said Dayu from the window of the boat.

"Yes it is, but the rangers might be fooling us", said Xandred.

"Uh-Ah-Uh Master, I have a perfect nighlock to test this as well", Octoroo said.

"Then test that...go ahead, this headache is worse", Xandred shouted.

"It's test time rangers", said Octoroo as he went to the window to call the nighlock.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **So yeah, this was a very important chapter. I hope you all like it. And please review, I want many before the next chapter because the story is going to get more and more thrilling from now on. I intended to make this chapter a bit longer but I was really tired and sleepy so had to cut it short...sorry for that:)**

 **So Mike is with the Demons...and yeah I thought of the name Olivia just to be close to nature like Olives and all...hahaha...**

 **Till then keep reading, writing and reviewing without shyness.**


	20. Of unwanted feelings

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Here is the new chapter, very late I know but I was away from fanfiction due to my exams...so yeah I am so sorry for that:)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy! and yeah do review...I need them:)**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19-Of unwanted feelings**_

Antonio was in his room when suddenly the gap sensor went off. He got up from the bed in an instant and ran towards the living room where Ji was already hovering over the map.

"Ji, where is it?", he asked.

"It's near the Church Street, hurry, call Jayden on the way and ask him to create the power doubles", he said.

Antonio nodded and ran out, bringing his samuraizer to his ear and calling Jayden.

"Hey Tony, everything okay?", Jayden's voice said.

"There is a nighlock attack near Church Street, hurry", said Antonio.

"Okay, I am on my way", he replied and Antonio went off.

As soon as Antonio reached the place, he saw Jayden and the other rangers, well the doubles of them, already standing there but no nighlock in their sight. He morphed and stood with them.

"There is no one", he said and Jayden shook his head when they were all hit from the back that sent the rangers flying in the air. They all turned around and found the nighlock standing there.

"Back off nighlock!", said Antonio, when he saw Jayden not saying anything. Antonio was aware that Jayden spoke much less after Mike went missing and he seemed distant too.

"Hahaha! Rangers, I am Truther, the wisest nighlock in the Netherworld and I am here to test you all", he said and Antonio's eyes went wide. He was getting a strange intuition that the nighlocks have come to know that they were all not real rangers.

"Are nighlocks even wise?", Antonio shouted.

"Good question gold ranger! Well, well , well...master Xandred had some doubts about you rangers so let's have a test", he shouted back and before he knew all the rangers had attacked him from the front sending him tumbling backwards. The battle between the rangers heated on and so far the nighlock was losing, a fact Antonio was really happy about but the fear of the news getting out still haunted him. The nighlock was on the verge of destruction when he took a huge leap towards the air shocking all the rangers and sprinkled something on the rangers and then came back down.

"What's this!?", shrieked Antonio as the black shiny dust covered all of them, but before he could know any of it, the green, pink, blue, and yellow rangers started rubbing their bodies and before he could even contemplate what was happening, they all vanished.

"Guys!", he shouted but the rangers were gone. Beside him Jayden fell on the ground too, a bit affected himself from the dust. At a distance the nighlock laughed.

"I knew it! They were all fake, Master Xandred would want to know about this and the red ranger's behavior is not acceptable...see ya rangers", he said before disappearing in the red line.

"Stop!", shouted Antonio but to no avail, the nighlock was long gone.

"Jayden?", he said looking at his friend.

"I am fine", he replied before getting up and leaving Antonio.

"What do I do now!", shrieked Antonio sitting on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Mike was asleep on the ground, curled up in a ball and Olivia sat beside him. She was looking at him and smiling. His green eyes fascinated her the most and the innocence and determination in his heart impressed her to another level. It has been a week long since they have been together in that cage and luckily Mike got to enjoy his memory a bit more this time because the king has not asked for him. Mike and Olivia have shared the stories of their life and got to know each other a bit more. Mike totally adored Olivia and understood all her pain and suffering while Olivia became a comforting shoulder for him. All day long Mike cursed himself for everything that was happening and cried while Olivia shushed him down. She would cry herself with him. Only when Mike was asleep did she feel that he was actually at peace. Olivia had never felt such attachment to any guy before and it was something new to her...she was just unaware of the so called _love._

Mike was in his deep sleep and was dreaming.

 _It was a lush green forest and Mike was running there with a smile on his face. He stopped at the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes. He took in the sweet air and smiled when he felt a pair of hands grab his torso from his back and he put his own hands above those hands.  
_

 _"Emily", he breathed out when he felt the person hug him more tightly. When no reply came he turned around and cupped the girl's bent face in his hands before bringing it up and looked in her eyes. But instead of the hazel eyes he was expecting, he was met with a pair of brown eyes. Shocked, he backed off when he realized that it was Olivia there and not Emily._

 _"Olivia?", he questioned._

 _"Mike, what happened, you love me right?", she said with innocence in her eyes. Mike got lost in her eyes once again and was unable to utter anything._

 _Olivia came closer and took his hand and said,"Mike, tell me"  
_

 _Mike gulped and his mind went to Emily, her innocence, her laugh and her voice, her blonde curls and everything he loved. But then he came to Olivia, the girl he had grown to adore in the past few days...he was confused._

 _"Mike tell me", said Olivia and Mike felt himself falling off the cliff._

 _"Mike!"_

"Mike!"

He woke up with a start at her voice. Olivia looked concerned and he could see more than just concern behind her eyes. It was the same thing he tried to show Emily. Could it be possible that Olivia...

"Mike you okay?", she asked holding his hand.

"Yeah-Yeah", he replied clearing the sweat from his forehead,"Why did you wake me up?"

"Um...", Olivia trailed off looking at the door of the cage and Mike's eyes grew wide when he saw two people standing there with axes in their hands.

 _"It's time for the torture again",_ he thought as he was pushed out of the cage and dragged away, his arms and legs developing bruises due to the rough surfaces and Olivia could not help but cry at his condition. She had to do something and soon, she cannot see Mike survive like this.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So that's it for now...I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review...  
**_

 _ **and yeah another chapter coming up tomorrow, I decided this because I have not updated in a while and thus I will give another chapter of this story tomorrow:)...Let's see how many reviews I get till the next chapter is up;)**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	21. Complications

**Hey everyone, so this is the promised chapter of double update...enjoy and do review!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20-Complications**_

Emily was fast asleep on the ground with Austin sitting beside her. They were taking turns on sleeping since Mike had sort of attacked them and it was Emily's turn to sleep. It had been 2 weeks since they made the temporary shelter, two weeks full of investigations and two weeks since Emily had a talk with Jayden. She was really missing everyone by this point of time and to make matters worse, they haven't found anything else apart from an old map they discovered on the ground which somewhat hinted that it was of the forest they were currently in. So what they have decided for the time being was that they would follow the map and will try to find some place that could hint towards something sensible in the forest or otherwise Emily was going to give up and will take help of her friends finally, after much convincing from Austin.

Austin saw her face covered in dust and which has lost its charm and grace during their rough stay. She has tolerated the rough atmosphere of the forest and has endured every pain or suffering with a brave face and with time Austin didn't realize that he has fallen more for Emily with each second, yes he had fallen for her the day they met but the feelings refused to surface until recently. It came crashing as a powerful wave when he found himself getting lost in her hazel eyes and her smile bringing relief to his mind at stressful situations. But keeping the fact that she cared a lot for Mike in mind, he decided to silence his feelings for her and silently adore the beauty sleeping in front of him, help her at each step and never leave her side.

The sun rose and indicated that it was morning.

"Emily?", Austin said waking Emily up who got up rubbing her eyes and stretched. She gave Austin a beautiful smile and got up.

"Hey, you okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, how did you sleep?", he asked.

"Like a baby, so relieved that you were here. Thank you", she said.

"Anything for the beautiful yellow girl", he said and she laughed.

"So, a great day ahead I think?", she said sounding serious.

"Yeah, are you ready?", he asked getting up and helping her too.

"As ready as I can be", she replied.

They collected what all was important and after washing their faces in a river nearby started their journey. Austin held the map while Emily carried her spin sword in her hand. Very cautiously they moved, counting each step, sensing each sound and observing every movement.

"I think a half an hour walk in the correct direction will lead us to some inhabited area. The map shows some huts", he said and Emily nodded.

"Austin?", Emily said after few moments of silence.

"Yes?", he asked looking at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?", she asked and Austin looked surprised.

"What made you ask something so suddenly?", he asked eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

"Just curious", she shrugged.

"Oh okay if you say so but no. I don't have a girlfriend but I do love someone", he replied and Emily smiled.

"Who is she?", she asked.

"Um…a friend of mine…", Austin replied blushing and Emily laughed whole heartedly.

"Of course silly, love starts with friendship only…and by the way you look good while blushing", she replied.

"Very funny but that girl is incredible. She makes my day even brighter with just a single smile. She is my everything, I can die for her, I live for her and she has had my heart since the day I met her", he replied looking into her eyes and Emily felt a bit awkward. She broke the eye contact and looked down before clearing her throat.

"I…I am sorry, you must be missing her", she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, I have her in my heart", he replied sincerely and they continued the walk awkwardly.

Emily was thinking in her mind about Mike. Was what she felt for Mike, love? Was it that intense? Well of course they were good friends and she cared for him a lot but does that make her love him. Did they have the potential to be a couple? Then why did she stop when they were almost about to kiss? Why did she feel guilty? Why did she feel that she was betraying her heart and as if it beats for someone else? Emily was confused but one thing she knew that she cared for Mike immensely and the only way to be sure of her love towards him was to find him and confess everything.

"I think that's it", said Austin pointing towards north where they could see the blurry image of some huts.

"We made it", Emily said hopefully.

"Yeah we did", he replied.

"Now time to find answers to some unsolved mysteries", she said as they continued towards the huts.

* * *

The two people wearing green attires carried Mike roughly to the room he was too familiar with.

"Leave me", he shouted.

"Stay calm boy", one of them said, "The master wants to see you"

"Well I don't want to see anyone", he replied back.

"It's not a choice", one of them said as he slapped Mike across the face.

"The master's coming", the other said.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth a big person entered the room. He was most royally dressed. He wore a green royal dress and carried a stick of bamboo in his hand. His long curls, black in color flew down till his chests and his face, well it was not that of a human. There was a nose, well sort of but it was as if it's the bark of a tree, rough and with non-parallel lines on it. His eyes glowed red with fury and lips were black in color and his voice was the most evil sound he had heard after Xandred.

"Calm down boy", he barked as he pointed his stick in Mike's direction and electricity hit him and Mike shrieked in pain.

"Now, I want you to go again, hunt that girl for me and bring her here", he ordered.

"I won't hurt Emily…no!", he replied clutching his stomach.

"You know her? How?", he replied.

"Because he is the green ranger dad", a voice came from back and the king turned around to see her daughter, Olivia standing there with a fierce look on her face. The king was taken aback by this information.

"You are the green ranger?", he asked furiously.

"Yes, and I am not going to hurt the girl I love", Mike replied and Olivia's heart clenched in pain. Well of course it was Emily, it could never be her.

"Well well well, I see, the green ranger hunting the yellow, the one he loves…think I got a big catch, excellent!", the king clapped in victory.

Olivia came there and slapped her own father before shouting, "Dad, he is not hurting her…no way!"

"Olivia!", he shouted as he grabbed her hand and she cried in pain.

"Leave her", said Mike.

"Shut up!", the king said and sent another lightening shock at his direction when Olivia jumped in front of him only to take the hit for him.

"Olivia!", shouted Mike.

Olivia fell down in pain but kept Mike covered.

"Olivia! Step away! Why are you doing this?", the king shouted.

"Because dad, I love Mike!", she shouted before covering her mouth and Mike's eyes grew wide.

"What?!", the king shrieked.

"Olivia?", Mike questioned.

"Yes Mike, I love you but please forget this all. Maybe this is because of the situation we are in. You love Emily and go save her. I won't let you die", she replied and Mike was speechless. The king shook his head and grabbed Olivia's hand before throwing her towards the two guards and then turning towards Mike.

"You will kill the yellow ranger", he said.

"He won't!", said Olivia trying to get out of the clutches.

"Take her away!", the king ordered and the guards dragged her away.

"I-I won't…I-I love her…", Mike said in pain, his voice weak.

"Well, then you will definitely because it would make it more torturous for her and joyful for me", he barked back.

Then he took his wand and pointed it towards Mike and a ray of red light came out that lifted Mike off the ground. He shrieked in pain and cried. It was too much. The king spelled something and Mike fell down again unconscious for a few moments. But after he woke up, his eyes were once again red and a fierce look crossed his face.

"Kill her", the king said.

"I will master", said Mike and ran away, his strength returning in full force.

* * *

Antonio ran towards the Shiba house and called Ji.

"What is it?", asked Ji.

"The nighlocks, they-they got to know that the rangers are not here. He-He was some truth revealing monster…he-he sprinkled some dust on us all, Yellow, green, blue and pink disappeared and Jayden, he-he fell down in pain…he-he ran away and said that master Xandred had confirmed his doubts that we were not real…", Antonio breathed out while Ji handed him a glass of water.

"Breathe child", he said.

"Jayden too went away Ji, what do we do now?", he practically shouted back.

"I got a call from Mia and Kevin, they are on their way back. They have defeated the nighlocks they found there and every trace of nighlock activity has vanished away. So they will be safe. And about Mike, even the nighlocks won't know where he is. Jayden's at the Tengen gate so he will be fine but I am afraid about Emily…she is alone", said Ji thinking, looking worried.

"Oh my god, Ji, Emily?", Antonio freaked out.

"Breathe Antonio, she will be fine", said Ji but just as Antonio was about to retort back the phone went off along with the gap sensor.

Ji picked up the phone while Antonio checked the map.

"The Tengen gate?", Antonio said confused.

 _"Daisuke? Where is he? Jayden is there?"_

Antonio heard Ji over the phone. There was an attack at the Tengen gate. Just as Antonio was about to leave, he saw Ji's eyes grow wide and he hung up the phone.

"What is it Ji?", Antonio asked.

"It's Jayden…he is not at the Tengen gate", he said while sitting on the couch and putting a hand on his forehead.

"What do you mean he is not there?", Antonio asked, perplexed.

"I mean he has not been there any time before and Daisuke has been away since three weeks. Jayden was never at the Tengen gate", he replied looking horrified.

"But where is he?", asked Antonio.

"I don't know", replied Ji.

"That explains his behavior. Is he with the Nighlocks?", said Antonio himself horrified.

"This is a high possibility. All this time they might be using him against us. Go Antonio, help at the Tengen Gate, I will send Mia and Kevin when they arrive", he said , "I will call Jayden"

Antonio nodded and Ji picked up his phone only to find Jayden's samuraizer off.

"It's off", he said looking at Antonio.

"I won't let anything happen to him. Keep trying", said Antonio as he ran off while Ji tried Jayden's samuraizer again.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **And where is Jayden? The nighlocks took him! Oh god, this would be scary!**_**_

 _ **Ohh! This is getting complicated...do you like it? Do review and tell:)**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	22. United again

_**Hey everyone! So I decided that I will end this story within a few chapters...I hope you will like it:) and do review!**_

 _ **So enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21-United again**

Mike hurried in the direction that led to Emily's smell, which he was accustomed to. He had his full strength on and was running at a speed barely visible to human eyes. The trees flew past him like air but he didn't collide, it was as if he was flowing like a river, unaffected, graceful and aware. The smell grew more and more fierce and he knew she was somewhere around. He was currently in the middle of the forest, around 30 miles away from the Demon Kingdom.

* * *

Emily and Austin moved near the huts , trying to peek in through small windows and locate some people who could offer help and information.

"Did you find anyone?", Emily asked while she narrowed her eyes to look in between the curtains of a hut.

"Nope, nothing", he said while he himself scanned the area with binoculars in hand.

"Stay away!", they heard from behind them and both of them turn startled, only to find a boy around 7-8 years of age, dressed like tribal people with a sword in his hand and fierce look on his face. Emily looked towards Austin who just shrugged.

"Hey child...We won't harm you", Austin approached but retreated back once the boy moved closer to him.

"It's okay child, we won't hurt you. We are here just to talk", said Emily with a sweet smile and Austin found himself getting lost in that smile once again. She looked so beautiful even with mud covering her face. Austin smiled feeling his love grow for her.

"Talk? What kind of talk?", the boy asked.

"Something important...is there someone older here?", Emily asked carefully, one hand over her samuraizer so as to morph immediately if anything happens.

"Um, yeah we have...but are you humans?", the boy asked.

"Yes, of course, what else we look like?", Emily asked confused and she was sure she heard some "demons" while the boy muttered something but she decided not to push anything.

"Okay, if you say so, follow me", he said and Emily and Austin followed him. Austin caught hold of Emily's hand and their fingers entwined into each other as Emily gave it a small squeeze. She felt a strange warmth, in good context, it was very soothing to hold his hand and it provided her the relief of believing that everything was gonna be fine. She smiled looking at him and he smiled back. He mouthed "It's gonna be fine" to her and she nodded and Austin gave her a side hug.

"Boyfriend?", asked the boy eyeing them.

Emily blushed scarlet colour while Austin grew nervous, though a smirk formed on his face.

"No..Um..I-I", Emily stuttered.

"Yes", Austin said and Emily looked at him wide eyed in disbelief, colour draining from her face.

"Just to make him trust us even more, will help believe me", he whispered to Emily whose blush returned in full force as she nodded. Never in two weeks had Austin seen her like this. She was so confident, so bold and energetic, never a soft, fragile blushing girl and she looked more beautiful.

"You are cute together", the boy commented smirking and continued walking.

After around five more minutes they reached an opening, a clear ground with several people around a fire, all dressed like tribals. Emily held Austin's hand more tightly as they all eyed them.

"I brought them", the boy said going near an older man.

"Good job", said the man,"Now you would want your prize, I suppose"

"Yes", the boy said.

Emily and Austin were growing more and more confused with each exchange. Was it a trap? They both looked at each other while Emily went to grab her samuraizer. But her hand was grabbed by another hand before she could reach it. Austin was hit on the head with a stone and carried away. Emily looked at him horrified and then followed the hand holding her hand to meet the face of a woman smirking.

"Austin!", she shouted as two people carried him away,"Let him go!",

She struggled against the grip and hit the woman in the stomach. She ran to grab her samuraizer which had fallen in the struggle when two strong hands caught hold of her. She was held tightly against the grip when she saw the little boy accept his gift from the old man. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was...the _Uramasa_!

* * *

Ji had sent all the three rangers to Kagoshima when they had discovered from the Tengen gate that the nighlocks had gone there. They have used double the amount of symbol power to get directly teleport there and here they were, in the forest. They were scanning the area with their samuraizers for any potential threats. They had not found anything about Jayden at the tengen gate and they were super worried. The team was very weak without the leader and knowing the possibilites of him being in danger.

"Anything?", asked Mia as she looked down in her samuraizer.

"Nothing", replied Kevin when suddenly Antonio, who was in front of them froze and stopped.

"What is it?", asked Mia suspiciously.

"Emily is here", said Antonio slowly.

"How-I mean how do you know?", asked Kevin panicking.

"The signal, her samuraizer is on", said Antonio pointing towards the yellow light blinking on his samuraizer's screen.

"Oh my God! We ought to find her", said Mia, a smile grazing her face while a tear escaped her eye. Kevin kissed the tear away and held her.

"We will", he assured her,"Lead the way Tony"

Antonio nodded and they continued in the direction the samuraizer was pointing to.

"Dekker?!", asked Emily not believing the scene unfolding in front of her. The old man took the shape of Xandred and the little boy that of Dekker. The woman holding her hand previously, Dayu and the two people holding her now that of two moogers. Can life grow any more thrilling? Nighlocks surrounded her from everywhere and she could see the knocked out figure of Austin lying on the ground. Her eyes grew watery looking at him.

"You seem shocked Yellow ranger?", Xandred shouted.

"Let him go!", Emily snapped back only to get a tight slap from Dayu.

"You won't shout in front of master", said Dayu.

"Well I will. I would even spit on his face if I get a chance. He is nothing, nothing but a mere particle of dust that I can easily blow away", Emily shouted back, her fierceness coming in great amount because she could not tolerate the sight of Austin hurt and lying there and at this moment she realized something. She felt a strange connection towards Austin, something which was beyond everything. It was something she had felt before, not towards Mike but towards Jayden and she had refused to believe it all. But now she realized that she was so stuck with her feelings for Mike and was busy convincing herself that she loved him that she refused to accept what was evident. She had loved Jayden before when she was busy chasing Mike but sadly Jayden never loved her back, because if he had, then he would have been with her now, not Austin. Her compassion towards Austin grew more and didn't know why. She knew she had something for Jayden but there was no more use of keeping it because he never felt the same and now that she was having that same compassion towards Austin , she decided that she won't let him go now, not so easily. She might have messed up her feelings before but not now, if Austin was the right man for him, she will fight for him and won't let her feelings for Mike and Jayden overpower her anymore. Though it would be hard to fight those feelings off but she will do it, she won't let herself suffer more.

"Shut up!", her thoughts were interrupted by Xandred's voice.

"Now listen yellow ranger, we are here to serve a favor to the demons", said Octoroo.

"The...what?", asked Emily confused.

"The demons. They have been the rulers of this forest for several centuries. The green ranger is with them only and they have been using him as a tool to get to you. The fight between the demons and the yellow samurai has been centuries old and it's a shame to say that the nighlocks were not aware of it until recently. Oh AA OO...We have been in doubt that the fights between us and the rangers were not as expected, you were all too weak. So we did a small test on you all to realize that only the gold one was real and the others fake. The behaviour of the red ranger was also questionable because he passed our test as well but he was not real. We are still in search of him and that's why we have Dekker here with us. He would make it a lot easier and now since we have been in a truce with the demons they asked us to bring you here so that the green ranger can take you to them and in return they would extend a supporting hand to destroy the rest of you as well, I hope it's all clear now", explained Octoroo.

Emily's mind was doing somersaults now. The demons? Clearly she wasn't aware of this all. So Mike has been with them all the way along and Jayden? Where the hell has he been? What the fuck was going on? Everyone's life was in danger now and her being trapped was not at all helpful.

"Emily!", she heard from behind and she turned around only to be met by three pair of familiar eyes and her heart melt when she saw the too familiar faces once again. Yes, she was met with worried faces of Mia, Kevin and Antonio.

Emily's eyes watered up and a smile grazed her face when she saw them after what felt like eternity. She gulped, unable to speak as emotions flooded her heart. It was all too much for her to take.

The other rangers' were shocked and heart broken to see the condition Emily was in. Face covered in dust and bruises with arms having cuts and blood flowing out. Her hair a mess and dark circles around her eyes. She had been living pathetically. The sweet reunion was interrupted when Xandred's voice echoed in the area.

"This will be more interesting now", he shouted.

"Green ranger!", Octoroo shouted and then emerged Mike from a tree, as ferocious as before and Emily shuddered seeing him. He again had red eyes and that evil smirk was back on his face. He approached Emily slowly, measuring each step and the evil smile broadening as the distance between them reduced.

"Mike!", shouted Mia.

"Mike stop! She's Emily!", shouted Kevin.

"Mike back off!", said Antonio. Dekker groaned loudly and attacked all of them and they all went tumbling backwards.

"You guys shut up!", he shouted.

The rangers coughed but nevertheless got up and morphed, ready to battle but seemed like the nighlocks had other business to take care of. The rangers were thrown away easily with such large army of nighlocks against the and they having no leader. No leader...yeah? The thought struck Kevin's mind, it was the right time to inquire about that as well...

"Where's Jayden?!", he shouted.

"The red ranger? Not with you?", asked Xandred and a horrified expression crossed the rangers' face, except Mike and of course Jayden. Where was he actually? If he was not with the nighlocks, maybe he was in greater danger.

"Jayden?! where is he?", asked Emily horrified.

"Capture the rangers!", ordered Xandred noticing the horrified expression on rangers' faces and noticing it as a distraction ordered to capture them. And as soon as the order left his mouth, moogers had the rangers captured. They were all helpless when they were captured and thrown in a cage. Mike had a tight grip on Emily and Emily was feeling weak as well. Mike was way to powerful to fight bare handed. Everything was as planned by the demons and the nighlocks and so far it elated them a lot.

"I think it's time to call the master", said Mike as he eyed Emily in front of him. Octoroo didn't spare a single second to call out the master and as soon as the words escaped it mouth strong winds started flowing around and leaves started rustling in the trees. From the northeast direction emerged many figures. The main one was of course the leader, the fierce one and the father of Olivia, beside him was his wife, Olivia's mother and along with her some soldiers. To his right hand was Olivia herself because he wanted her to see the destruction of her love's life in front of her eyes. She had her head hung low with tears in her eyes. They all stood majestically and a smile grazed the leader's face.

"Well hello yellow ranger", he said lifting Emily's chin and Emily growled in response.

"Leave her alone!", the rangers shouted but Dekker electrocuted them and they groaned in response.

"Well done green ranger, I am impressed, maybe I will make your death less painful now!", the leader said and smiled.

"No dad, Mike!", shouted Olivia with tears down her face and Emily eyed her. Who was she?

"Finally Victory!", shouted Xandred as the other nighlocks laughed and the rangers groaned in response.

"Well well well...since the green ranger has brought the yellow one, wouldn't it be an honour to see him destroying her as well? What do you think Xandred?", asked the master as he took a seat in front of them.

"It would be great Fortex, and then painfully I will destroy each and every ranger with my own hands and I will rule the world", replied Xandred as he himself took a seat next to him.

"Will you do the honour Green ranger?", said Fortex as he smirked.

"My pleasure", replied Mike with a smirk.

"No Mike, you love her", shouted Olivia.

"Mike, it's Emily!", shouted the rangers.

"She is my enemy", said Mike as he let Emily go and threw her on the ground. He then summoned some energy and surrounded them with fire encircling them in between.

"Mike please...", said Emily locking eyes with Mike.

Mike ignored her requests and summoned a sword and just as he was about to proceed to kill he felt his energy weaken. All his powers reduced and he fell on the ground clutching his stomach. Fortex grew confused.

"What's happening? Get up!", he ordered.

"My energy!", shouted Mike as he groaned once again.

Fortex again sent an electric wave towards him to renew his energies but to no avail, they drained again.

"What is happening?", asked Xandred impatiently.

Mike groaned again before falling down. Olivia rushed towards him and held him while asking him to get up.

"Mike!", shouted Emily, and the other rangers.

"I don't know. His energy is gone!", said Fortex horrified,"It isn't possible"

"Yes it is", replied Olivia meeting her father's eyes.

"Care to explain", said Fortex with clenched teeth.

"Just one condition. The yellow ranger always had the protection of the red ranger for centuries against the demons and the power of the spirit induced in Mike reduces only when there is red ranger around. Mike won't be able to hurt Emily if the red ranger is with her", said Olivia and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Jayden?", Emily whispered and a smile grazed every ranger's face.

It was then that the dots were joined by Emily. Mike lost his power before as well, he wasn't able to attack her when they were in the forest but Emily was not alone there as well. As realization dawned on her, her eyes grew wide...

She moved her head towards her back where they had Austin. And her eyes grew more wide when she saw Austin standing there with a fierce look on his face.

"Austin...", she trailed off.

"I won't let anything happen to you Em", he said as he pulled off the mask from his face and lenses from his eyes and Emily was met with a very familiar smile and a dazzling pair of sparkling blue eyes. A tear escaped her eye and all worries left her mind. And in an instant she knew she was safe, because finally Jayden was there with her.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Do review!**_


	23. Of meetings, plannings and secrets

_**Hello friends...So, I am really in hurry of completing this particular story because I love it a lot:) And this explains the fast updates and yeah along with the fast updates I want fast reviews as well...hahaha!**_

 _ **Anyways, here is the new chapter, enjoy and whatever you think after any paragraph or line or conversation, you know there is a box down there where you can write and send it to me and then it says "The writer appreciates you for your support" and believe me I do;)**_

 **Since this is a fanfiction site, I don't think this is the need to write the "I don't own..." stuff anymore, it's clear from the fact that I am writing here...hahaha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22-Of meetings, plannings and secrets**

* * *

"So, you were here with her all this while?", Kevin asked looking up from his cup of medicine, straight into Jayden's eyes, some anger and disappointment dripping from his voice. Jayden's eyes drifted towards the passed out form of Emily who was lying beside Mike, both of who grew unconscious while they all escaped the place.

"Yeah I guess I was...", Jayden said a bit guilty and looking down.

"Jayden, you should have told us, we would have come together, we are a team remember, you could have even died", said Mia with concern as well as motherly authority in her voice and Antonio nodded.

"This is the reason I didn't tell you. You would have insisted on coming as well and I ,as a leader, could not risk your life. You were required to fight the nighlocks and someone needed to be with Em. I was left with no option than to come here myself because that was what Em wanted. And you know it proved to be a wise decision because of what Olivia told about red and yellow powers before. Even I wasn't aware of that", said Jayden as a matter-of-fact and looked towards Olivia who was caressing Mike's hair as she cleared dust from his face.

"Okay-Okay we get it...but why didn't you tell Emily about it?", asked Antonio.

"Well, because I have noticed that when Em is around me, she is very comfortable and carefree which is a good thing considering her trust in me but she needed to be more of herself in this mission of hers and my being Austin, helped there. I have never seen the side of Em I saw in the past few weeks. She was as ferocious as a lion. I kept the mask on so that she would be at her strongest and it was her own fight, so I let her fight it, though it was a tough call as a leader", explained Jayden and everyone nodded.

"Mike?", Olivia's sweet voice cut their discussion as they all saw Mike slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes while Olivia helped him. The others ran towards him and helped him dust his clothes and he sat on a log of wood.

"Mike you okay?", asked Mia.

"Ye-yeah...I guess", he replied in a week voice ,"There is some weakness though"

"That's because of Dad's power, this will improve your energy", said Olivia handing him a cup of medicine the others were drinking as well.

"Thanks Olivia", said Mike whose memory had returned due to Olivia's magic once again.

"Mike glad to see you in human form, you scared the hell out of us...You were so adamant on killing Emi..", but before Kevin could complete Mike frantically started looking here and there getting confused looks from everyone, until his eyes caught Emily's body. He sprinted towards her in one swift motion and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Mike no!", shouted Jayden

"It's Emily!", cried everyone.

And everyone ran towards him but to their uttermost surprise he didn't hurt her. Instead, he knelt down beside her and cleared a golden lock from her face as tears fell from his eyes. He was shaking with eyes closed.

"I-I can't explain how sorry I am Emily and I know you can never forgive me for what I tried to do to you. I am sorry for the hurt I caused you. I am begging Emily, please forgive me. I love you so much, it hurts, it hurts a lot seeing you like t-this", he said crying and a tear fell from Olivia's eyes as she realized that Mike had just confessed his love for Emily. Everyone's eyes grew teary as a smile grazed their faces, including Jayden who felt a throbbing in his heart as well and at this moment Emily opened her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault", came Emily's weak voice as she opened her tired hazel eyes and rubbed them.

"Emily, you okay?", asked Mia helping her get up.

"Yeah, Thanks Mia, good to see you", said Emily as she gave Mia a hug who returned it willingly.

"Emily, Mi hermana, you left like that, I was so scared", said Antonio picking her up like a baby and twirling her around.

"Woahhhh! Tony I am sorry, I had to save Mike", said Emily smiling.

"And you did", said Kevin patting her back and giving her a genuine smile.

"Not sure of that though", she replied looking down.

"Emily, I am sorry", said Mike coming near her.

"Mike, I said it's okay, and I mean it. You are here, well alive and okay is what I wanted and that I got. You weren't yourself when you attacked me. It's absolutely fine. None of that was your fault", said Emily clearing some tears from Mike's cheeks and hugging him while Mike melted in her hug. It was a beautiful moment.

"I missed you Mike", said Emily herself crying.

"Me too Emily, me too", said Mike.

"I would have been more careful that day Mike, I am sorry", said Emily making eye contact with him.

"Oh, don't you dare say sorry Mrs. Fernandez", said Mike chuckling and Emily laughed too. The old Mike was back.

"Where's my hug?", came a voice and Emily turned to look at the open arms of the red ranger smiling in her direction. She smiled and ran to hug Jayden tightly while Jayden wrapped her tightly in his arms, never to let go.

"Em...", he said.

"Jay...", she said and both chuckled.

"I was here", he said.

"I know, I know and thank you so much", said Emily.

"Em, no thank you, it was my pleasure", he said.

"I missed you a lot, more than anything", she cried.

"Well I was here only", he said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"As if I knew", she replied with a pout,"You are never going to be Austin again"

"Promise"

"You will always be my Jay..."

"I promise, always..."

They heard a cough from behind and they turned to see Olivia.

"Oh, Emily, this is Olivia,um...the monster's ...um..daughter?", said Mike hesitantly. Afraid, Emily took a cautious step behind but Jayden caught her hand.

"It's okay Em, she's on our side", Jayden reassured her in his leader tone and she relaxed.

"Hi Emily", Olivia said extending her hand but Emily smiled and engulfed her into a hug. Everyone smiled looking at them. Soon the entire team and Olivia was sitting and talking when some questions popped up in minds of some of the team members.

"Jayden, how did you become Austin, I mean he looked different than you?", asked Mia.

"Symbol power Mia, I have been practicing on that one a lot", replied Jayden.

"Jayden?", asked Antonio.

"Yeah?", he replied.

"How did you come to the battles if you were here, as Emily says, for all this time?", he asked.

"Oh, actually it was my power double that was in the fight but in the last fight where they put that dust and all, it was me there. I recognized the dust and made a symbol to protect you but the symbol provided me only half protection, that's why I was a bit affected that was tiring, you know teleporting the power double and all but I managed", he replied.

"Oh...but how did you talk to me that day?", asked Emily.

"Try to think yourself", Jayden said with a smirk. Emily narrowed her eyes and then it struck her.

"Oh, Austin, I mean you were out collecting wood...you mastermind", said Emily with an amused look and Jayden laughed along with everyone.

"Okay, so now we need a solid plan to take them all out", said Mike and everyone nodded while a look of hurt crossed Olivia's eyes.

"Olivia, it's necessary. They are not gonna stop otherwise. We don't have an option", said Mike.

"I-I understand, it's just hard considering that he's my father", she replied.

"You will be alright, I promise", he said with a smile.

Just when Olivia had seen the complexity of situation growing and rangers having a lower hand, she used her powers to teleport them all and that's why they were all here.

"Okay so listen, I have it all planned, just follow my lead", Jayden said and everyone nodded. Jayden explained them the entire plan and also told them that he had all the discs as well as black box with him. As far he could anticipate the plan would be a success but there was just one problem.

"There is one problem and that is Mike", said Jayden.

"How?", asked Mia.

"Because the demons can use him again against us and he won't be able to resist as the poison is still in him", he explained.

"I can help there", said Olivia.

"How?", asked Mike bewildered.

"I can take out all the poison from your body and prepare a shield to prevent their attacks with my power but for that to happen I would have to give up all my powers and I would be a mortal human being", she said.

"What do mean "Mortal human being"?, asked Kevin.

"She and the demons are eternal, they never die unless they are killed by the enemy", explained Mike on her behalf.

"Oh I see, so it's all your decision Olivia. We won't impose anything", said Jayden with a smile.

"It's okay Jayden, I will do it, for you all especially for you Mike, but I am just unsure of what I will do after the battle", she said.

"You will live with us", said Emily smiling who had noticed the warmth between Mike and Olivia, which Mike was oblivious of.

"I-I can't Emily", she stuttered.

"Oh yes you can, you will be more than welcome", said Mia with a welcoming smile.

"It's done then...go ahead with the plan, I will give what I can", Olivia said.

"Okay...RANGERS TOGETHER!", started Jayden.

"SAMURAI FOREVER!", completed everyone.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **How was it? Do tell me...  
**

 **And there are just 2 chapters left here, I am really sad, this was my favourite story. It's gonna end soon:(**

 **Anyways, review guys and I will see you in the next chapter;)**


	24. The battle

_**Hey everyone! Here is the second last chapter of the story, do read and review:)...I know I suck at writing battle scenes, but I have tried my best:)  
**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own any of the characters of PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23-The battle**

The nighlocks were growing frustrated with each second. The rangers had managed to escape and they could not do anything, nothing. All because of that stupid red ranger and the traitor Olivia who told them the secret. As soon as the red ranger revealed that he was there, the yellow had tried to reach him but passed midway only. Just as master Xandred ordered to capture her, the red ranger drew a symbol and they all were gone in an instant, gone from their sight, including Olivia.

"What the hell were you thinking you hairy-brained stupid, weren't you here to kill the red ranger?", shouted Master Xandred.

"And what you say is that you escorted them here, you moron?!", shouted Fortex.

"I wasn't aware it was the red ranger, I would have killed him then and there only had I known it was him", said Decker clearly frustrated.

"We're on the verge of victory", said Octoroo serving Xandred the medicine.

"You can't be that sure", replied Dayu from one corner.

"You're on our side or their?", shouted Xandred.

"Of course your side Master but underestimating the rangers is the mistake you have been doing since years and that's the reason you are failing in destroying them", said Dayu.

"She's right, we need a solid plan to take them out if we intend to win", said Decker taking his position on a rock.

"First of all we need to tackle the red ranger and keep him atleast 200m away from the yellow ranger for our powers to work", said Fortex with a grunt.

"Decker , hope you can manage this?", said Octoroo.

"Of course", said Decker.

"Then we can handle the yellow ranger easily", said Fortex nodding towards his army.

"We have to capture and take down the other rangers as well, we need the entire nighlock team as well", said Octoroo.

"Prepare the army then. They will attack the rest of the rangers and weaken them so that I can destroy them. Decker is gonna destroy the red ranger and the demons are gonna kill the yellow ranger", said Xandred.

"What about your girl?", asked Dayu looking at Fortex.

"I will have the green ranger kill her once I induce the powers in him again", said Fortex ,"I don't need her, she is a threat"

"Let's prepare for the final battle then", said Xandred and Octoroo nodded summoning the nighlocks and instructing them the strategy.

* * *

The rangers had the plan ready and now Olivia needed to protect Mike. Mike was made to sit on a rock and Olivia stood in front of him while the other rangers surrounded Emily in case the powers returned and Mike attacked her.

Olivia closed her eyes and spoke the spell.

" _Oh powers of the highest spirits!_

 _shower your blessings on the fragile boy_

 _help him fight the demon's power_

 _take them away, save the innocent boy!_

 _I offer you my immortality_

 _give this boy a life_

 _Oh highest spirits!_

 _save us all"_

And soon a purple light engulfed Mike and he grew unconscious. A fire sphere exited his heart and vanished in the air above his head.

"Mike!", shouted everyone as they caught him from falling while Olivia herself fell on the floor.

"I-It worked, he is-is normal again", she said barely above a whisper and smiled. Mike opened his eyes and a weak smile grazed his face. Emily helped Olivia and gave her a glass of water.

"You okay?", asked Emily and Olivia smiled.

"My powers are gone. I can't come in the battle. I will die", she said.

"It's okay, you stay here and have Emily's phone just in case something happens. We will move on with the plan", ordered Jayden and everyone nodded while Emily handed her phone to Olivia and told her how to call everyone in case of emergency.

"All the best guys!", said Olivia as she hugged each one of them.

 _Samuraizers! Go go samurai!_ echoed through the air and the team stood there, united as one.

 _Super Samurai mode!_ Jayden shouted and he was instantly into the Super Samurai mode. He handed the shark disc to Mike and instructed them.

"It would be an easy win if the plan is successfully executed", said Jayden as everyone nodded ,"Just protect Em in case something happens to me"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you Jay as long as I am by your side", said Emily looking at him as he nodded.

"We won't let you down!", said Kevin and nodded towards Antonio, Mia and Mike.

"Come on Em!", said Jayden and Emily followed him towards the other way while the other four took separate paths as Olivia waited for them there only.

* * *

The nighlocks and moogers had the position ready. The army of Fortex and nighlocks covered the entire area with Fortex and Xandred in the middle while Decker lead the army. Octoroo and Dayu stood by Xandred, guards up when they heard the noise from a distance.

"They are coming", said Octoroo.

"Fire!", ordered Xandred and the battle raged on. Pink, Blue, Golden and Green rangers attacked the nighlock army destroying all the moogers while Decker attacked and searched for the red ranger simultaneously.

"Where are the red and yellow?", asked Xandred.

"Olivia too?", said Fortex.

"Beware! This might be a plan", said Octoroo as he scanned the area.

Just as he was about to look up they all were thrown in the air with a blast.

"They are here!", shouted Antonio as he pointed to the Samurai battlewing in the air shooting blasters in all directions.

"Way to go Jayden! Emily!", cheered Mia as she sliced a mooger into two.

"Good shot Em, that weakened them", said Jayden to Emily who were piloting the Samurai battlewing. This way they could be together as well as fight without any great threat to Emily.

"I am following your lead Jay!", replied Emily.

"Are you ready for the next step?", asked Jayden once they were sure that the majority of army was destroyed.

"As ready as I can ever be", replied Emily and they exited the Samurai battlewing.

Now the rangers stood facing Xandred, Decker, some nighlocks, Dayu, Octoroo and Fortex with his family.

"Back off Xandred! You stand no chance", shouted Jayden.

"Oh look who's saying this...Decker!", shouted Xandred as Decker proceed to attack Jayden and Octoroo and Dayu proceeded to attack the remaining rangers. Fortex took out his shaft and pointed it towards Mike to send an electric wave but to no avail, Mike fought the nighlocks without any effect.

"Olivia!", growled Fortex.

"What is it?", asked Xandred.

"She gave up her powers and sheilded this loser!", Fortex replied and himself proceeded to attack Emily.

"Em! Watch out!", shouted Jayden who hit Decker across the chest and ran towards her because he was far away from her. But Fortex attacked her first and she went flying in the air as a cry escaped her mouth.

"Emily!", shouted everyone as she fell on the ground hard, demorphing. Jayden ran towards her and help her get up. He saw Fortex approaching from a distance again and he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Em, listen. I am here, and I won't leave your side. But this is your battle now. No matter how much I want to but I can't fight him, only yellow samurai can, I can only shield you from his powers and weaken them. Fight Emily, believe in yourself, I love you and nothing would change that", said Jayden looking in her eyes and tears formed in her eyes as she nodded in her head.

"Finish him!", Jayden shouted as he tackled an attack from Decker and Emily morphed. She took out her samuraizer and drew a symbol to summon the yellow symbol power. She and Jayden stood back to back fighting Fortex and Decker. One good shot from Jayden and Decker was thrown away, he returning in his human form.

"Now!", shouted Jayden when he saw that Emily had thrown Fortex on the ground.

Emily closed her eyes and drawing in a sharp breath, drew a symbol and yellow energy flew from inside her into the air above engulfing both her and Fortex. Everyone shielded their eyes, including then nighlcoks, Decker and Jayden.

"No!", came a loud cry followed by an explosion and flames erupted from where the energy was present.

"Emily!", shouted everyone as tears covered their eyes and Jayden fell on his knees. But the dust cleared and there was Emily, sitting on her knees, demorphed and clutching her heart, coughing.

"I-I did it-it, he-he is gone", she said in between coughs and cheers erupted from the rangers' mouth.

"Retreat!", ordered Xandred and the nighlocks vanished, disappearing from the red lines in between crevices and cracks.

"We won...", whispered Jayden softly as everyone demorphed.

"We did it!...it's over", said Emily meeting his gaze and smiling.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Ahhhh! Yes! The rangers won...and this was the second last chapter:(  
**

 **I am so sad...I was so close to this story:)**

 **anyways I hope you liked it, do review...just one chapter more, shower as many reviews as you can:)**

 **See ya!**


	25. Happily ever after

_**Last chapter...I am so sad, OMG:(...I hope you will enjoy...and do review:)**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24-Happily ever after**_

"So, this was the place you both stayed at?", asked Jayden looking at the hotel building as the team stood in front of it. The day before was an exhausting day considering the battle and the walk back to the shelter Emily had initially built in the forest. The rangers decided to continue the journey back home the next day since they were very tired and needed rest and also since Olivia was grieving over the death of her parents and family. In the morning, Jayden had told Ji about what all had happened and Olivia as well and Ji extended his congratulations and good wishes to the rangers. Satisfied and happy with their struggle and fighting skills he had asked all of them to explore and visit Kagoshima for a day or two before returning to the Panorama city. So, here they were, visiting the town and enjoying when they reached the hotel Mike and Emily initially came to.

"Yeah it is", said Emily looking towards Mike who smiled sadly.

"It was all great until I went missing, we were really enjoying even though we were on a mission", said Mike and everyone looked at him.

"It's okay Mike", said Olivia smiling.

"Yeah, absolutely, now the mission is over and so are the demons. Let us replace some dull memories with beautiful ones. Forget everything else Mike, we are all together and nothing is gonna happen to any of us", said Jayden as he looked towards his teammates who smiled nodding their heads.

"Now amigos, let's get settled in the hotel and then we can tour Kagoshima. Afterall how many times do we get such vacations?", said Antonio.

"Yeah, let's go!", said Mia.

The rangers got into the hotel. Once again Emily and Mike were entering the hotel, taking i n the familiar place, the difference just that they were not a fake couple now, they were with their friends, carefree and happy for real.

"Jayden Shiba and group", said Jayden smiling at the receptionist. The receptionist was a flirtatious Japanese lady this time, whose jaw opened slightly looking at Jayden in front of her. Emily was with him and the others were sitting in the waiting area. The receptionist, who was Yui as her name read on her uniform smiled shyly at him and winked before turning to the computer. Emily caught the sight and a low growl escaped her mouth as a deep pit formed in her stomach. She didn't know the intensity of her crush until now. Emily was through daggers towards Yui's direction, completely oblivious to her as she focused on Jayden and handed him the keys touching his arm gently.

"Here you go Mr. Shiba", she said and smiled.

Jayden caught her intentions and a soft laugh escaped his lips as he noticed an angry little Emily beside him.

"Thank you", Jayden said and casually put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, the gesture surprising Emily as she looked upto his face, which had a smirk on it. Yui caught the sign and a frown formed on her face.

"I hope you enjoy your stay", said Yui turning around.

"We will", said Jayden.

Emily was blushing furiously by the time they reached their friends and Jayden handed them all their keycards.

"Um..Mike?", asked Olivia.

"Yeah", replied Mike.

"I-I can't stay alone in a room...I um haven't till now..never", said Olovia.

"Oh, you can stay with me", said Emily looking at her.

"Can I?", asked Olivia.

"Of course you can, and I think Mia is already settled", said Emily winking in Mia's direction who blushed as her arms were linked with Kevin.

"Thanks Emily", said Olivia.

Once the rangers were settled in their rooms, Olivia and Emily were discussing about their lives. Olivia was entertaining Emily with all the demon tales and how many times she had tried to run away and was caught. Emily was enjoying her company a lot.

"Um, Emily can I ask you a question, if you don't mind, it's a bit personal?", asked Olivia.

"Yeah go ahead", said Emily with a smile.

"Um...do-do you like Jayden?"

Emily grew silent for sometime and then she let out a sigh.

"No", she replied.

"Oh..but I thought...", said Olivia.

"I love him", replied Emily smiling.

"I knew it, he loves you too, you too are so sweet together", said Olivia hugging her.

"He hasn't declared anything officially yet though", said Emily looking sad.

"Oh believe me he will but there is a problem", said Olivia.

"What?", asked Emily confused.

"Mike likes you too. He-he told me", told Olivia.

"Oh I see, but Olivia believe me, I initially thought that I liked Mike and just respected Jayden because he is our leader. But with time and circumstances, I realized that I liked Mike because I cared for him as he was stuck with the demons. I just like him as a friend and could never like him as anything else. Everytime it was Jayden who crossed my mind when I worked on my feelings for Mike. Yes, he is my friend and forever be the same but I love Jayden and it won't change. I have always loved him and will continue to do so no matter if he reciprocates it or not. And by how far I have studied you, you love Mike, don't you?", asked Emily with a smirk.

Now it was time for Olivia to blush.

"I will take that as a yes", said Emily pointing to her blush.

"Yeah..but he doesn't", she said a bit sad.

"Olivia, he likes you too, it's just that he is blinded by the false belief that he likes me that he has never seen you like that. But I feel it, sooner or later you both are gonna be together. Just believe in your love", said Emily as Olivia nodded.

* * *

The rangers and Olivia were in a restaurant for dinner and were happily enjoying the evening when Jayden caught everyone's attention.

"Guys, I have something to tell", he said.

"What?", asked Emily who was sitting beside him.

Jayden turned towards Emily and took out a gift from his pocket. He kept it in her hands, opened it and it revealed a platinum bracelet with red and yellow stones in between and the word "Forever" carved in it.

"What is this Jayden?", she asked, her heartbeats increasing.

Jayden just continued fastening it and spoke

"Em, I fell in love with you the day we met and I have never stopped. It was silly of me to not realize it on time. Every gesture, every word and every motion of you body and personality makes me fall for you a bit more. Your smile and laugh are my favourite music, your voice is my favourite poem and you are my sunshine. I am glad to have you in my life and I take this opportunity to tell you that I am irrevocably in love with you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head in a yes and Jayden leaned in to kiss her. It was sweet, romantic and everyone cheered the new couple, well everyone except for Mike who had gotten up and ran towards the door with tears in his eyes.

Olivia followed him and found him standing outside the restaurant with arms folded. When Mike felt footsteps coming he shouted ,"Go away Emily!"

"It's me", said Olivia and Mike turned around.

"Olivia?", he asked.

"Mike, Emily loves Jayden and you are spoiling it all. Just look inside your heart and think. You thought you loved her but do you actually love her more than Jayden does? Probably not. Mike I know you will find someone you will love much more than you love Emily and she will love you too and you both would be happy forever", she said.

"It hurts Olivia, it really does", he said looking down.

"I know, but believe me, when the right person would come, you will feel heaven on earth. Nothing would matter. And Emily told me that she considers you her best friend and she doesn't want to lose you. Please don't ruin your relationship with feelings that are not even properly there and are just of attraction", she was now rubbing circles on his back.

"You are right...I shouldn't, sorry", he said.

"Say it to her, she would be really happy"

Olivia and Mike entered the restaurant once again and were met by questioning looks of everyone.

"I am sorry Emily, I messed up with my feelings. You both are perfect together. Congratulations", he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mike for understanding. You will always be my best friend", she said hugging him.

"Always...", he replied and soon the hug transformed into a group hug.

Life cannot be more perfect and beautiful than this.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the support on this beautiful journey I enjoyed a lot and I hope you did as well:)**


End file.
